Unfortunate Circumstances
by FirestarterX
Summary: There was an accident at Fenton Works. Everyone died but Danny, so he goes to Vlad's. What will happen when Vlad finds out what REALLY happened? And what's with the creepy voice in Danny's head?
1. Tears, Memories, and Bubble Bath

**Hey people. I got the idea for this story a few weeks ago, but I've been to busy to write it. read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tears, Memories, and Bubble Bath<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Danny flew down out of the night sky, heading towards the welcoming lights of the mansion beneath him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his throat was rubbed raw from his continuous screams. The Accident had happened only a couple hours prior, but it might as well have been only moments before. He stared ahead, still in shock of what had happened. It had all occurred so fast. One second he was... the next... Fresh tears ran down his face as he remembered their screams, the pounding of blood in his ears when he had gotten so angry... He swallowed to keep his sobs from pouring out of his mouth. He kept on crying silently as he descended. When it had first happened, after he had pulled himself out of his paralyzed state, his first thought had been to go to Vlad's. He knew that Vlad would accept him, he wouldn't throw him out when he learned what Danny had done... _If he found out,_ he thought, _if._

The enormous mansion was completely covered with green and gold, Packers colors. He gave a soft smile. That fruitloop was such a, well, fruitloop. He remembered when he had first met Vlad, before he knew what he was. He had been polite, even if he had called him a Packers fanatic. That was how Danny would have to act around him now, if he wanted to stay here without Vlad finding out his secret and getting mad. He hoped that Vlad's wanting Danny as his son would prevent him from asking too many questions that he was not willing to answer at the moment. Sighing, he calmed himself as he landed on the front step of Vlad's front porch. He walked up all twelve (twelve? Who needs that many front steps?) stairs until he got to the door. He was amused to find that the knocker was a gold football shape. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard footsteps of someone coming to the door, and he held his breath as it creaked open. He saw Vlad in his human form standing in the entrance hall in front of him. He looked away as Vlad frowned and asked,

"Daniel? What are you doing here at this time of night? In fact, what are you doing here at _all_? Come on inside and sit down." I nodded and did as he said, looking down at my ash-covered shoes so he couldn't see how bloodshot my eyes were. I followed him into the living room and sat down on the sofa. As soon as he saw that I was seated, he went into the other room, asking me, "Do you want something to drink? Some tea, perhaps?" I nodded and croaked out a rough 'Yes'. he came back a moment later with a tea in each hand, one for him and one for me. I took mine with a muttered "thanks' and sipped it. He sat down across from me and asked, "Are you okay, Little Badger? You don't look so good..." I cracked a weak grin and replied,

"You're not really a model of beauty either, old man." Seeing that he still looked worried, I sighed. "I'm fine, really. Can't I come visit you every now and then without it having to be the end of the world?" Vlad raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Yes, you could, if it wasn't for the fact that you consider me your archenemy. Most people don't plan a friendly visit to their archenemy's at five o'clock in the morning." With a sheepish grin, I responded,

"I... um... Well, to be honest, I've been thinking about that offer you gave me when we first met." Vlad looked shocked, and I don't blame him. I've been calling him a fruitloop for trying to get me to join him for years, and then, out of the blue, I decide to take him up on it. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm willing to become your apprentice and... son." His face went from bewildered to overjoyed, to accusing.

"And are you also willing to denounce Jack?"

"Not going to be a problem." I muttered under my breath. Vlad looked confused at my sentence, and I smiled at him and said louder, in a normal voice, " Of course, Dad!" I smiled weakly. Even though it was true, he really was my official guardian since Mom and Dad were... I closed my eyes and hoped that Vlad didn't notice the lone tear that slid down my cheek. It was just that I was worried about becoming Dan, my evil future self that had come into being when a tank of Nasty Sauce exploded and killed my family and friends... and Mr. Lancer. I had gone to live with Vlad, and after much begging and pleading, I managed to convince him to rip out my humanity, and once he had, I had torn out his ghost half and merged with it. I had become evil and killed my human self.

Once Clockwork had stopped them from blowing up in this timeline, I had hoped that I would avoid becoming him. Now that this had happened, though, I wasn't sure. Things were playing out quite similarly to what had happened in the other timeline. The only difference was that this time it was worse. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I realized that Vlad had indeed seen my tear, and had asked me a question that I hadn't heard. I blinked, surprised, but instead of shrugging him off, I leaned into him.

"I'm sorry, what? I'm afraid I didn't hear the question." Vlad looked surprised, though whether it was from my reaction or my courtesy I do not know. He calmly repeated his question.

"I asked you, are you okay? Why are you here?" I turned away and bitterly replied,

"Watch the news tonight for Amity. I think that will answer all of your questions and more. Oh yeah, and, um... Vlad? Is there any where that I can spend the night? I'm kinda exhausted from flying all night long." Vlad nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Let me show you to your room... but to the bathrooms first. You smell terrible." I nodded and blushed as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Of course I smelled bad, considering that I had been flying nonstop for the past six hours. And before that I had been digging through rubble, so ash and burned ectoplasm was now coating his body. So, yes, he probably smelled bad. He followed Vlad up a flight of marble stairs, down the hallway on the right, and to a tall door at the end of the hall. He looked up at Vlad to ensure that this was the right door. Vlad looked down at him, smiling warmly, and confirmed it.

"Yes, Daniel, this is the bathroom. When you get out, the guest bedroom is the first door on the left. My room is just two doors down if you need anything. Goodnight, little badger." After a muttered response, I pulled open the large door and slid inside. I froze. Even though he _was _a billionaire, I had not been expecting this.

The room was about a third the size of Casper High's gymnasium, with a round hole in the center of it that was probably the tub that would almost rival one of the pools at the water park. Light came from a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was made of a dark green glass, which reflected off of the floor that was tiled with a dark green marble with golden flecks. Gold-plated sinks lined the side of the room. Danny snorted. _Of course the fruitloop has to show off his immense wealth in his _bathroom, _of all places. _He walked forward, towards the hole, and saw that it was indeed the tub. He turned the red crystal knob to get the hot water flowing, and slowly turned the blue knob to balance out the temperature.

While he waited for the water to fill up, he searched for the towels and soap. He couldn't see any cabinets anywhere, though, so he was about to go ask Vlad when he tripped and fell face-first over something. As he fell, he reached out with his hand to catch himself. His hand came into contact with the wall, and he heard a small click as his hand sank a little bit. While he pulled himself up from the floor, he saw that a section of the wall had slid open, revealing a hidden shelf. He reasoned that the cabinet was pressure sensitive, and when he had reached out his hand, he had activated it. On the shelf was a small pile of neatly-foled towels and washcloths, next to six bottles and a bar of soap. Curious, he picked up the bottles. They were labeled conditionneur, nettoyant pour le corps, bain moussant, shampooing, parfum pour le corps, and non-frisottis solution. After opening and smelling all of them, he decided that they were conditioner, body wash, bubble bath, shampoo, some kind of cologne, and something else. Judging from the spelling, it was probably an anti-frizz serum of some sort. He grabbed a big, fluffy towel and placed the bottles, a washcloth, and some soap inside it, wrapped it up, and walked over to the tub. Even after he had wasted a good twenty minutes, it was only half full. He poured in some of the bubble bath and climbed in, anyways.

The warm water relaxed his tense muscles almost immediately. It was all he could do to keep his tired, heavy eyelids from closing, but he knew that he couldn't fall asleep. If he did, the memories from earlier tonight would haunt him. He suddenly felt wide awake as a tear dripped down the side of his face. He sighed and shook his head, banishing the unhappy thoughts as he submerged into the tub. He came back up a minute later, gasping for air as he pushed his long, black hair back out of his eyes. His hand reached out for one of the bottles, groping around until he grabbed one at random. He unscrewed the top and brought it up to his nose, confirming that it was shampoo. He got a glob on his hand and massaged it into his unruly hair. He did the same with the conditioner, only after he did so with the conditioner, he dove under again and rinsed out the bubbles. When he came back up, he put a bit of anti-frizz solution into his hair and let it sit there for about five minutes. As he waited, he realized that the pool, which had been at his waist before, was now almost at his chin. With a jolt, he remembered that he had left the faucet on. He swam over to the edge, which was almost overflowing, and spun off the faucet. Laughing at his own stupidity, he dove under to rinse out the serum. He scrubbed himself with the soap, making his entire body foamy. Before he got out, her covered himself in the cologne. He screwed up his eyes at how strong it was, which was probably so that the scent lingered.

He climbed out, and wrapped the blanket around him, trying to dry off. Then he smacked his fore head. _Half-ghost, duh! _He phased the water off of him, wincing as it splattered to the bent down and mopped it up, mentally noting to put a towel under him next time. He turned back towards the sink, and strode over. He saw that there was a fresh pair of pajamas sitting there, along with a short note.

_Daniel, _ _I thought you may need_ _these. There is another secret panel on the left side of this sink, just so you know._

At least, he was pretty sure that that was what it said. For a billionaire, Vlad had some messy handwriting. _Well, he _did _go to college with Dad... _Danny cast his gaze over to the wall as he began sliding his hand down it in search for a ridge of some type to signify that he had found the hidden panel. After a few moments, he felt one. _There! _He thought triumphantly. Pressing down on it, the compartment slid open effortlessly, revealing another shelf.

Unlike the other shelf, this one held a comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste along with other toiletries for him to use. There were two items that he wasn't sure about, as their labels were written in a language he did not recognize. They were a bottle full of a teal liquid that was labeled _rince-bouche_, and a flat, circular container filled with a creamy white gel that was labeled _gel capillaire. _After testing both, they turned out to be mouthwash and hair gel. The latter of which he had discovered by smearing a bit on his hands, and having all his fingers stuck together when it had dried. He grabbed the comb and dragged it through his hair, only snagging once or twice on tangles, which was a record for him. After doing so, he hastily smeared some toothpaste on his brush, which he did not fail to notice was black with a white DP symbol on it. _Not funny, fruitloop. _After he vigorously scrubbed his slightly pointed canines, he placed everything neatly back into the cabinet, which he slid closed as he left the room.

He reached the door to his room, and was about to turn the knob when he had a thought. He removed his hand from the knob and walked down two more doors until he got to the one that Vlad had said he would be in. He hesitantly pushed the door open and turned to face Vlad, who was sitting in an armchair in the corner and reading a novel. As he drew nearer, he saw that the book happened to be Dracula. Chuckling at the pure irony, he looked up to see that Vlad had just noticed him.

"May I ask what you find so funny?" Vlad asked him curiously. Danny looked up, grinning, and said,

"Oh, nothing. Just the face that _you're _reading Dracula." Vlad scowled at him as he said this, and responded,

"Just because my ghost form has fangs... Besides, your teeth aren't quite flat either, little badger." At this, Danny narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Yes, but I don't have glowing red eyes and a cape..." His voice faded along with his smirk as he remembered the image he had seen in Clockwork's citadel. Shaking off the image, he turned back to Vlad and said, "Anyways, I just came in here to say thanks. For everything... Letting me stay here. I appreciate it. Thanks, fruitloop." He turned around and walked to the door. He had pulled open the door and was almost out when he heard,

"No problem, little badger." He froze, turning around to look at Vlad, but it was as if he hadn't even spoken. He continued slowly to his own room. When he opened the door, he gasped. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it.

The walls were black, with silver swirls of paint scattered around it. There was the occasional white, yellow, or blue spot splattered on the darkness. The ceiling was done the same way. It looked like deep space would. Danny inhaled sharply as he glanced around at the rest of the room. The black-sheeted queen-size bed was in the back corner of the room, directly under a skylight. There was a tinted glass door on the right of it, which most likely led to a closet of some sort. He would have to check that out in the morning. Set on one of the walls was a silver mini-fridge, which Danny found had a wide variety of sodas and snack foods. Deciding that he could explore some more when he wasn't semi-conscious, he walked over to the bed and climbed in. Once he had settled, he relaxed and sank into the pillow. As he was about to slip into dreams, his mental barriers slipped, and his mind was flooded with unwanted images of earlier. He saw Jazz's scowl and cold, angry eyes. Mom and Dad's disapproving eyes glared at him from among the rubble of Fenton Works. He saw the roaring green flames, leaping high into the air as Danny stood there, shocked.

"Danny, how could you?" His Dad's voice rang out, closely followed by Jazz.

"You're not Danny!"

"You're not our son! Our son isn't a filthy _ghost!" _

"Get out of our house!"

"Where's Danny!"

"Kill it!"

Danny shuddered as tears began streaming down his face. The memories replayed in his mind, tormenting him with accusations and threats. They all betrayed his trust... Vlad had been right all along. They had all betrayed his trust, and now they were dead. Danny felt a fresh wave of guilt and self-loathing wash over him. _Why didn't I just leave? I could have just flown out of there and waited for things to cool down... Maybe they were right. Maybe everyone else had been right. Maybe I'm not a hero... Maybe I'm just another filthy ghost. _With this final thought, he drifted into a nightmare-filled slumber, where he saw images of his family's ghosts, of himself transforming into Dan. These images, mixed with his memories, haunted him throughout the entire night.

* * *

><p>Vlad leaned back in his armchair and frowned. Why was the boy acting so strange? What was he hiding? He transformed into Plasmius and drifted through the walls into his living room (ironic, huh?) and sat on the couch. He reached for the remote, and flipped on the television. Right now it was on the History channel, so he flipped down a few channels. The Mexican Dessert channel... TNT... BBCA... Packers vs. Cavaliers (he would have time to look at that later)... Nickelodeon... Porn (<em>I thought I cancelled that?)... <em>There! APN. He turned it on and stared, confused at the screen. It appeared to be a burning building, but the flames were green... He glanced down at the headline and froze. _Inviso-Bill Viciously Attacks Family of Ghost Hunters... No Survivors Have Been Found As of Yet. _What? But wasn't Inviso-Bill the stupid nickname that Amity gave Daniel? He focused back on the screen as a reporter said,

"_...And there you have it. Here is some previous footage of Inviso-Bill's merciless attack." _They showed an image of Daniel floating in front of the burning Fenton Works, not moving to help. His hand was still glowing with ectoplasmic energy, and a cold scowl was on his face. All of a sudden, the scowl faded into a frown as his eyes widened and he dove at the building. He tried to get in, but the flames repelled him. Daniel's heart-wrenching cries of 'NO!' could barely be heard over the crackle of the flames. After a few minutes of attempting fruitlessly to get in, he backed up and murmured something that Vlad barely caught even with his ghostly hearing.

"_What have I become?" _Vlad heard the hatred and hopelessness in the boy's tone as he uttered that sentence. He watched as Daniel backed up and flew off into the sky. Plasmius widened his eyes in shock and stumbled backwards. _Daniel murdered his own family? How is he able to smile, let alone laugh, after that? _I _would be sobbing my head off right now if that was me. _He looked up and floated through the ceiling into Daniel's room. he was about to walk over and shake him awake until he noticed the glittering tear-stains running down his face. as he drew nearer, he heard the boy's terrified whispers.

"No. I won't turn into you. I won't!" Then the boy's face twisted into a smirk as his voice grew deeper.

"Danny boy, you already have." His face faded back into a terrified expression and fell silent. Vlad stepped back, confused. _What just happened? _it was as if the boy was two different people... Shrugging, he turned around and walked to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anybody know what language the stuff was in? You probably don't. Was the last part confusing? I will probably bring it back up in a couple chapters.<strong>

**read and review, thanks!**


	2. Flames, Nightmares, and Irony

**A/N Hey people. Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! I appreciate all of them. For those geniuses out there who guessed correctly, yes, that was french in the last chapter. i decided to write in a different language for a little bit each chapter, to see who can guess the most languages. please at least _try _to guess them, I work hard at this! until at least two people guess, whether correctly or incorrectly doesn't matter, I will not post the next chapter! and if more than five people guess, i will work extra hard on posting it early. Here we go, chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Flames, Nightmares, and Irony  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

A bright beam of sunshine was glaring down at the raven-haired boy that was lying peacefully on his back, limbs spread out so that his tiny frame managed to cover the entire queen-sized bed. A small smile flickered across his lips as pleasant memories played across his mind.

_"So, how long have you known?" He had asked Jazz_ _as she sat down beside him on the cement steps in front of the school. Jazz looked up at him and smiled warmly as she replied,_

_"About the test? For days. But I'm really proud of you for not cheating." Danny sighed._

_"Not that. Your headband, your note with your handwriting..." Jazz feigned surprise._

_"What? That? I, uh,..." She paused and blushed. "I didn't write that. And there must be dozens of headbands-"_

_"Jazz." Danny cut her off, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, defeated._

_"Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you until you were ready to tell me. It's your secret." Danny smiled._

_"Well, it's our secret now." They lay their hands together on the step in between them, and all was well._

That was when everything started going wrong.

All_ of a sudden, Jazz's hand started feeling uncomfortably warm. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Danny looked up at his sister, who appeared to be fine. Before he could ask her what was wrong, and if she was feeling alright, Jazz looked over at him and said, in a familiar yet terrifying baritone voice,_

"This is all your fault." _Her eyes flashed red for a few_ _horrifying_ _moments, before erupting into flames. Danny longed to reach forward and help her, but he was frozen in place, forced to watch the happiest moment in his life literally burst into flames. He saw as her flesh blackened and shriveled up_, _revealing_ _the white bone underneath, which was quickly burnt a coalish color. Her clothes and hairband were destroyed slowly, along with Danny's life. The flames shone in his face and silently mocked him, daring him to try and interfere. He tried, yet was unable to move, both out of plain inability and his shock. His sister's skull glared at him disappointingly from the flickering flames, making the guilt flow fiercely throughout his body._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry, Jazz!" The air near him cooled considerably as a deep, serious tone whispered in his ear,_

"Being sorry won't bring her back, it won't bring anyone back. You killed them all, Danny boy. You're as bad as I am. In fact, you're worse. When I killed them, it was an _accident._" With those words still echoing through his head, he awoke, finding himself in a large, sweat-soaked bed with a square of sunlight shining directly in his eyes.

He sat up groggily and groaned at the effort. It felt like his limbs had been filled with sacks of sand during the night, that or he had been hit with a steamroller. He sighed, pushed back the silky sheets and-

Wait. Silky? The only thing in his entire _house_ that was even remotely silky were the many hazmat suits that littered the house... So where the heck had these sheets come from? He also noticed that there was an awful lot of sunlight for seven in the morning. Had Jazz let him sleep in? Danny thought that that wasn't very likely, Jazz would always wake him up extra early so that he would have time to bandage any wounds he had from ghost hunting before their parents woke. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight that was blazing down at his face. He stared up at the skylight, glancing around occasionally at the dark walls. _Where am __I? The last thing I remember is- _Then reality caught up with him. He remembered what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. _No. NO. NO! **NO!** No, no, no, no... _

_"_No." He whispered to himself weakly. This could not be happening. What had he ever done to deserve this? _Well, besides the time I took revenge on Dash... And the time I had almost killed Sam... The time I considered cheating on the CAT's... _Clockworks voice echoed coolly through his head. _Two? How about two **thousand**?_ Danny shuddered as an icy tear ran down his cheek. It hadn't mattered that he had stopped Dan from destroying the Nasty Burger, he had done this to himself. _Again._ Sighing painfully, he pulled himself up off of the comfortable bed, knowing that he would have to get up eventually. He stood up from the bed, wincing as his back popped. He walked over to the glass sliding door of the closet, unsure of what he would find.

Well... This was unexpected. But compared to some of the stuff that had been happening recently, completely normal. The first few meters into the closet, was full of business clothes. Clean, unwrinkled suit jackets of all imaginable shades of blue, gray, black, and brown were dangling from silver hooks on the wall, directly above a long row of dress pants which were either a creamy white, navy blue, midnight black, or khaki. He noticed grimly that none of the pants had pockets.

On the other wall was a clear glass case full of pressed ties. Of course, there were normal colors such as black, brown, red, or a dark blue, but most of them were things that Vlad would never have bought for himself. There were neon oranges, pinks, blues, greens, and yellows, striped ones, ones that played music when you pushed the end, ones that were autographed by famous musicians and football players, and a couple glow-in-the-dark ones. The ones that really caught Danny's attention, though, were literally one-of-a-kind. One had neon letters (seriously; the letters glowed and flickered occasionally) that read;

_Μερικοί άνθρωποι λένε ότι έχω πολλαπλή διαταραχή προσωπικότητας. Διαφωνούμε με αυτό.  
><em>

Danny laughed at the irony. _Well fruitloop, __you _do _have a sense of humor._ At a second glance at the tie, he paused. Wait... what language _was_ that, and how on earth was he able to understand it? He just sighed and passed it off as another inexplicable occurrence in the mystery that was his life. Looking at the next tie, he rolled his eyes. Geez Vlad, can you push it any further? This tie was pitch black and adorned with white DP symbols. He brought a hand up to his temples in annoyance. Reminding himself once again of just how much of a cheese head Vlad was, he continued looking at the strange ties. One was covered in emoticons, one appeared to change colors with whatever his mood was, and one glowed with a weird ghostly green light. There was one that said do not feed the sharks, and had a large bite mark cut out of it. Another one appeared green while sitting still, but when it moved, you could see all the shades of the rainbow glimmer on it. Another one had a fake blood stain, with a 'bullet hole' in the center. There were so many others, but those were the ones that stood out the most.

Up above the glass case, there was a small shelf that was covered in about fifty different expensive gold watches. There were many varieties, but a majority were diamond encrusted with roman numerals. Deciding that he wouldn't be using one today, he turned towards the back of the closet. Stepping forwards, he had a major surprise. Not only were the clothes back here _not suits_, but it was amazing. There weren't any of his usual red and white tee's, but he couldn't have cared less. The first one that he saw almost had him dying... well, _half dying, _of laughter. It was black, with a glow-in-the-dark Ghostbusters symbol on the front. _Oh, the irony..._ The next one wasn't much better. It was a custom-made tee that on the front said: _Want to see Danny Phantom? See back of shirt. _On the back, it read; _Want to see Danny Phantom? See front of shirt. _He closed his eyes and imagined his dad trying to figure it out. Letting out a snort of laughter at the mental image, he turned to the next shirt. It showed a glowing green fist. _Got ectoplasm? _He fell back, laughing his head off. The one after that represented Vlad and Danny's private joke. It had a bowl of Fruit Loops surrounded by a red circle, crossed out. Danny had to hold his side in pain. as he switched to the next shirt, his demeanor immediately switched from hysterical to furious.

_Come to the Circus Gothica,_it read on the front. It had an image of Freakshow's terrifying grin, red eyes glinting cruelly. On the back, it had a picture of the despicable staff that he had used to hypnotize Danny before. Danny felt his mind go blank as he stared at the orb. He didn't notice as his eyes began glowing a deep red. _No! Snap out of it, Fenton! _A small part of his mind shouted at him, but that was all the encouragement he needed to incinerate the shirt. The next shirt helped uplift his mood. It was black, with a red vampire emoticon on the front. _Vampires Suck, _he read, amused. Checking out the rest of the shirts, he found a few more interesting ones. One that made his eye twitch had a giant nutcracker with glowing red eyes and fangs. _Oh, ha ha ha._ _Not cool, Vlad. Not cool._

As he turned to the other side of the closet, he saw a rack of dark jeans, beneath which was a row of shoes. A _lot _of shoes. Half of them were formal, shiny black shoes, but the other half was sneakers. So many sneakers. There were about thirty different pairs. Apparently Vlad knew his style, probably from all the stalking, but he wasn't complaining, the reason being that all the shoes were new Converse. Most of them were black or red, but there was bright green, turquoise, navy blue, and other colors as well. Grinning, he reached for the Ghostbusters tee, a pair of jeans, and red converse, but he hesitated. he withdrew his hand slightly before grabbing a pair of shiny black shoes and walking into the other half of the closet. There he found a black suit jacket and tie, with a maroon oxford shirt and black trousers. _If I'm going to live with Vlad, I might as well dress like him. _Grabbing a pair of white socks and boxers from the corner of the closet, he turned invisible and carried the clothing to the bathroom where he had gone the night before to clean up. Setting the clothes carefully down on the sink, making sure to keep it a safe distance from the tub, he began to get ready. He let the water in the tub fill up before grabbing everything he would need. He put the shampoo and conditioner down as he fought with the lid of the cologne. Finally managing to open it, he sat it down next to the other two bottles as he soaked his raven hair and gently lathered the shampoo in. As he rinsed that, he thought about his dream that night. He had used the ties and tees to keep his mind occupied, but he knew that he would have to face it eventually. He wondered if that had been what Jazz had really looked like as she was... He froze, inhaling water in shock. _What __am I _thinking_?_ Was that _excitement_ in his mind? How messed up _was_ he? He hurriedly smeared the conditioner and cologne into his hair, rinsing it out after only two minutes. He pulled himself up out of the tub, and strode over to the cabinet to grab the anti-frizz serum that he rubbed into his still damp hair. After he had phased off the water and dressed, he stared at his refection in the mirror. Seeing the mess that was his hair, he grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair, surprising himself with how different he looked while dressed up. Smirking happily, he pulled open the door and walked down to where Vlad was sitting at he kitchen table, eating his tuna sandwich thoughtfully.

"Good morning- er, afternoon, Vlad." I greeted warmly. Vlad jumped in surprise before turning to me and replying,

"Well, it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think-" He paused and stared at my choice of clothes open-mouthed. I was about to make a witty remark when I noticed something. Vlad was wearing the exact same thing. Perfect. "Well... I'm impressed by your choice of clothes. I was expecting you to come down in a Ghostbusters shirt and a pair of jeans." I blushed at how close he was to the truth. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before replying honestly.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was going to wear. I changed my mind at the last minute because I decided to wear clothes similar to what you would wear... I just didn't realize _how _similar." Vlad smirked at my obvious discomfort. As he prepared to reply, I winced, expecting him to rub salt in the wound.

"If you want to go change, feel free. You don't have to wear something you feel awkward in." I glanced up at his face, surprised. What was he... Then it hit me. He was misinterpreting the base of my discomfort. It wasn't that our outfits matched that was embarrassing me, it was the fact that I had the same taste in clothes that he had. But I wasn't about to try and explain _that _to him. I decided to take a subtler approach to tell him that I had no problem with this. I glanced up at him, smirking as I looked at his outfit. The clothes were mostly the same, except that his hair was pulled back, and he was wearing a gold Rolex. As I looked back at his questioning face, I grinned and said evenly,

"Yeah, I think I will. Just give me a minute." He spun on his heel and walked back up to his room, thinking about what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Vlad turned back to his plate, surprised at the turn of events. Daniel had <em>chosen <em>to wear a suit. Not only that, but he hadn't seemed that disturbed when he saw that Vlad was wearing the same thing. What on earth could be going on in his mind? He thought up a number of possibilities. One, Daniel could have had a complete change of heart and now wanted to be his mirror image. Two, the boy was too depressed to care what he did anymore. Three, this was not Daniel, but a clone of some sort. Four, Daniel had a secret plot of some sort, and was trying to get on Vlad's good side so that he could pull it off. Or five, he was placing the blame of his family's demise on himself, and was taking his mind off of it by trying to become a new person. Vlad knew that the first option was ridiculous, and that that would never happen. Three and four were just his paranoia, as they were extremely unlikely. So that left two and five. He thought about last night. Daniel had been in a relatively good mood, and he knew that depressed people did _not _act like that.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard someone clear their throat quietly behind him he turned, and felt his jaw drop. If Daniel had been dressed like him before... Aside from the hair color and height differences, Daniel could have been his reflection. His long black hair was pulled neatly back into a ponytail, and a gold wristwatch lay loosely on his wrist. A smirk was etched on the boy's features as he stepped forward. _The boy even _smells _like me_! He thought, shocked.

"What? You said to change if I wanted to... I never said that I had anything against this outfit. Is there something wrong? You seem at a loss for words." The boy raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. At this Vlad snapped his jaw closed before replying smoothly,

"No, not at all. What would you like for lunch?" Daniel bit his lip a bit before asking him,

"It depends. What are _you_ having?" Vlad was taken aback. He decided not to count option three out so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I may take awhile to update the next chapter, sorry. I bruised a few ribs during volleyball today, and can barely sit down without feeling like I'm being torn in half. Oh, yeah, and on the tie, it said, "Some people say that I have multiple personality disorder. We disagree with that." haha, i thought that that was hilarious.  
><strong>


	3. Training, Questions, and Voices

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate all of them! I would also like to thank all the people who asked me if I was alright. I love you guys! Yep, last chapter was Greek. The same rules from the last chapter apply in this one, too, so I will basically be blackmailing you for the rest of the story. :D Aren't I awesome?**

_**Vlad muse: No...**_

**That was rhetorical. read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

.

.

_Focus! _He told himself sternly. He couldn't afford to get distracted during the skirmishes that he and Vlad had been having daily. After lunch that day, him and Vlad were on much better terms. They had started training just two weeks ago, and Danny's ghost powers were definitely showing improvement. He had especially been honing his duplication skills, as four Danny's were hardly enough if he ever had to face a very powerful foe. _You know... Like Pariah Dark. No, I faced him. Vortex? Nope._ _Freakshow? Nada_. _Okay, how about Dark Danny?_

Danny paused for a moment, unintentionally giving Vlad an open shot that the man did not hesitate to take.

"Tut tut, Daniel. I expected a bigger fight. Is something wrong?" Danny looked up at his face, wincing minutely at the mans worried frown.

"I'm fine, Vlad. Don't worry about it. Ready to restart?" Vlad searched his gaze for some sign that he was hiding something before sighing, aggravated.

"I suppose." As the man said that, he shot the ectoblast that he had been charging up behind his back.

"Gah! Hey, no fair!" Danny barely dodged the shot, and he growled as he ran face-first into the wall.

"Daniel, since when have I fought fair?"

"Point taken, fruitloop." _Well, then neither do I. _He smirked mockingly as he took a deep breath. After waiting a moment, he released his Ghostly Wail. Since his eyes were closed in concentration, he couldn't see the solid granite walls shaking, nor did he see a very shocked Plasmius being thrown across the room. A loud crash broke his concentration and he collapsed on the ground, shaking. When he managed to get his eyes to open, he saw a strangely Plamius-shaped hole in the wall. Or, what remained of the wall. _Oops... _

He brought his hands up to his mouth nervously. "Hey, sorry Vlad! You okay?"

A dust-covered figure rose out of the rubble about twenty meters away, groaning in pain. Danny crept over to him cautiously, chewing on his bottom lip. When he was a few feet away, Vlad looked up at him with a strange look in his eyes. _Anger? Frustration? No... It's more like... _Awe_?_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as the older man spoke.

"What... What was _that_? I've never seen anything like it!" Vlad sounded extremely excited for someone who had just gotten smashed into- no, _through _a wall. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"My Ghostly Wail?" Vlad pulled his top and bottom lips into his mouth disbelievingly (**A/N: If you have never tried this expression, go in front of a mirror and give it a shot!**).

"You have a super powerful ghost power that no one has ever heard of, and you decide to call it your _Ghostly Wail_?" His voice was filled with shock and incredulity at the idea. Danny decided to explain. There was a wry smile on his face as he replied.

"_Actually, _It was my evil twenty-four-year-old self from the future who named it." He couldn't help but laugh at Vlad's _should-I-call-an-asylum-or-is-he-telling-the-truth _expression_. "_It's a long story._" _He explained laughingly.

_"Warum nicht._" Vlad sighed, throwing his hands in the air. Danny laughed, hoping that he hadn't just been insulted.

"You're the one who's going to be explaining this to my gardeners, by the way." Vlad remarked, angling his head towards the pile of rubble. Danny froze mid-laugh.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Once the groundskeeper had finished attempting to strangle the halfa, the two of them had gone inside for lunch. Vlad kept glancing over at Danny's flushed face and chuckling to himself, earning a glare from the boy. After a few minutes of eating in silence- well, as close as you can get to silence with Vlad chuckling every five seconds- Vlad decided to voice the question that had been on his mind the past few weeks.<p>

"Daniel, what happened the night that you came to my house? Why didn't you go to Mister Foley's or Miss Manson's?" His frown deepened as Danny glanced away, his face shadowed by guilt and anger. His mouth opened slightly, like he was going to speak, but he slowly closed it and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Daniel?" I searched his gaze for some sign that he was going to reply. When his mouth opened again finally, it was not for the words I needed to hear.

"Hey, Vlad, I feel kind of tired. I'll be going to bed now, okay? Night." Before I could respond, he slid out of his seat and dashed out the door. I closed my mouth, cutting off any reply I should have made, as the doors thudded shut. Even with my enhanced ghost hearing, I could barely hear his footsteps smacking against the marmoreal stairs.

I sighed dejectedly. Every time I tried to ask him, he would either change the subject or run away. I could tell from the way his eyes would never meet mine that it was a painful memory, but that made it all the more important that he talk to me! Whatever had happened, he needs to get it off his chest in order for him to be able to move on.

I suppose that he needs some time to adjust, some time for him to get to trust me. I can wait.

* * *

><p>As I raced up to my room, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Vlad just wanted to help me, to understand what I was going through. Vlad was all I had left, and I shouldn't push him away like that.<p>

Why didn't I trust him? After all he had done for me the past few weeks, he deserved to at least know why I couldn't go to Tucker's or Sam's. It was just that... It was just that if I told anyone else, it would make it more official. It was as if me being the only one knowing didn't make it real. I sighed as I remembered a phrase from one of my favorite songs;

_...You run, afraid of what you feel,  
>But you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal<em>.  
><em>You whisper in a dead<em> _man's ear, _  
><em>It doesn't make it real...<em>

I had never understood what that verse meant until now. Now, it described exactly how I felt, how I lived. I felt a solitary tear roll down my jawline. I bit down on my lip to stop the tears. _Hard. _I knew that Vlad would come to check on me soon.

Speaking of which, where was I? During my thinking, I had kept sprinting until I was deeper in the mansion than I had ever been before. An oriental rug was splayed down the hallway, with mahogany floorboards and a creamy color of paint on the walls. A crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, casting a calming white light throughout the corridor.

_Great, I'm lost._ He sighed before turning around and backtracking. _Okay, as long as I stay down this hallway, I should __end up back where I started out. _This logic worked perfectly until he got to a fork. One hallway kept going straight, while the other one lead somewhere over to the right. He chose to go straight. He jogged forward, and passed by a bunch of other hallways. He closed his eyes and depended on his gut instinct, and tried to remember which way he went.

_Left, left, right, left, right, right..._ The mansion seemed to go on forever, and Danny soon found himself to be even more lost than he had been before. He sighed as he hit the third wall, or maybe he was going in circles and it was the same one all three times.

_Goddamit!_ _This place is like a freaking labyrinth! There a_re _way too many dead ends..._ Then it hit him. _Dead ends, duh. _"Goin' Ghost!" He shouted, feeling the familiar white rings pass over his body. "Ghost powers, gotta love 'em." Turning his body intangible, he floated up through the ceiling, through another ceiling... Finally, he got to the roof. He couldn't hold in a whistle at the miniature observatory that was up here. How he had never noticed a giant dome on top of the mansion, the world may never know.

As he floated around, he saw at least six telescopes, flat maps covering every square inch of wall that showed the entire known galaxy, a bunch of machines that he could only guess the operation of, and in the middle of it all, a big three-dimensional orb that contained a miniature Milky Way galaxy. _I have to bring Vlad up here during the meteor shower in a few months! _Until then, he decided to float down to the front steps of the mansion.

As he phased through the front doors quietly, he heard a small yet pronounced cough behind him. He froze, turning around to face an amused Vlad. He swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat as he thought of something to say. Fortunately -or unfortunately, depending on how you viewed it- Vlad broke the silence.

"Did you get lost, little badger? Or were you merely attempting to make sure the door worked?" Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in chagrin. He glanced up at his da- _Vlad's _face to see a smirk upon his features. He groaned and stomped past the older man, trying to forget the slip-up.

"I... might have gone a bit too far. I also wanted to apologize for leaving the room so abruptly earlier. I was a tad upset, and I acted extremely rude. I-" At the look on Vlad's face he paused and thought over what he had said. When he realized how he was speaking, he sighed and flopped his head down onto his chest.

"Geez, Vlad, you must be rubbing off on me. Let me rephrase that; I'm sorry I ran out like that. I was upset and a little scared, and I acted really rudely. Better?" Vlad chuckled softly.

"There's the Daniel I know. There's no need to apologize, my boy. It was a personal question. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to _you." _There was a ghost of a smile on Danny's face- pardon the pun- as he kept his head bent down and walked over to the older man.

"Vlad, you have every right to know the answer to your questions. Just... not now, okay? I need-" Vlad cut him off.

"Some time to think things over? Take all the time you need. But, before you go upstairs, could you answer just one question?" Danny nodded, curious at what he would want to know.

"Why did you come to me? I'm your archenemy! Why would trust me to take care of you in your time of need?"

* * *

><p>There was a moment of silence where nobody spoke before Daniel answered.<p>

"Because I knew that you of all people would understand, you wouldn't cast me out when you found out what happened. Sam and Tuck... they wouldn't get it. They don't understand me, my powers, my emotions... To them, I'm a _hero._ I'm not _allowed _to get angry or make mistakes. If they cause a ghost to gain power, I have to forgive and forget. If they turn evil and attack people, I have to avoid hurting them. But if _I _so much as lose a fight, or cause a pedestrian to get hurt, or get revenge, they yell at me, tell me to do better... They don't get that I have emotions too, that I need an outlet for my anger. I have to act the hero, hold in my aggression, and have to deal with the consequences when I explode from not releasing any. They just-_!" _His voice kept rising in volume, until he ended up screaming out in fury. He knew that Daniel felt his eyes flash, but apparently the boy didn't notice that the color changed from cerulean to crimson, instead of emerald. Vlad, however, did notice this change. He was about to say something about it, when Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry... I don't know where that came from. That was a bit of a Jazz-type rant, wasn't it?" Danny laughed weakly, trying not to show how startled he was. Key word: trying. Vlad decided to let it drop for now, and stored it in the back of his mind for future reference. He couldn't help but be shocked at what his answer was. _Because I knew you would understand_, _you wouldn't cast me out when you found out the truth._ But what was the truth? The Amity News was surprising, but he doubted that that was the whole story. He doubted that he was going to get much more conversation out of the boy tonight, though, because the child looked dead on his feet. No pun intended, of course.

"Daniel... Go get some rest. Perhaps you'll feel better in the morning. Besides, you _did _say you were going to bed earlier, before you 'went too far', as you so eloquently stated it." A sheepish grin spread across Danny's features as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet incessantly. All of a sudden, shock and realization passed across his features for such a small amount of time Vlad almost missed it.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Good idea." Danny backed out of the room carefully, tripping over his heels occasionally on the way. He fumbled with the door a minute before he found the handle, and spun around as the door opened, stumbling with the lack of solid material to lean on. Vlad suppressed a chuckle at the boy's awkwardness as the door thudded softly shut behind him. _What on Earth caused that? _He wondered, running possibilities through his head. _Some things are better left unsaid, _He decided after a few moments.

* * *

><p>Danny took a minute to think about his response. When he did, it was as if there was a little voice in his head reading the words to him.<p>

"Because I knew that you of all people would understand, you wouldn't cast me out when you found out what happened. Sam and Tuck... they wouldn't get it. They don't understand me, my powers, my emotions... To them, I'm a _hero._ I'm not _allowed _to get angry or make mistakes. If they cause a ghost to gain power, I have to forgive and forget. If they turn evil and attack people, I have to avoid hurting them. But if _I _so much as lose a fight, or cause a pedestrian to get hurt, or get revenge, they yell at me, tell me to do better... They don't get that I have emotions too, that I need an outlet for my anger. I have to act the hero, hold in my aggression, and have to deal with the consequences when I explode from not releasing any. They just-_!" _He screamed out in fury._  
><em>

**There, don't you feel better now that you've let out all that anger?**

Danny sighed. He really should apologize for exploding like that. It _had _felt good, but...

**But nothing. You enjoyed letting your anger consume you, just admit it. Combine that with what you did to your loved ones... You're no better than your future self.**

"I'm sorry... I don't know where that came from. That was a bit of a Jazz-type rant, wasn't it?" He laughed nervously, trying to drown out the voice. Sadly, to no avail, for the voice just got louder. He couldn't help the feeling that he'd heard the voice before, though.

**All that blood, and the screams... You loved it.  
><strong>

He could faintly hear Vlad saying something, as if from a long distance. He was kind of preoccupied, though, so he didn't notice at first. It wasn't until Vlad stopped talking that he realized that he had been speaking. _Crap! What did he say!_ He didn't want to seem like he hadn't been paying attention...

**He told you to go get some sleep. Thank him for the suggestion and agree.**

"Yeah, I'll do that. Good idea." He stuttered out his response hurriedly, hoping that Vlad didn't notice anything. He backed away, fumbling for the door handle, and tumbled out of the room. He raced up the stairs, cursing at himself for being so clumsy. As he ascended the stairs, he went back to his mental conversation.

_Thanks for the save back there. I don't like Vlad trying to figure me out._

**That makes two of us. Well, I guess one if you want to be literal. No problem. It _was _my fault you weren't paying attention to begin with.**_  
><em>

_What's with the sudden personality change? You started out all evilish, and now you're helpful?  
><em>

**Even though I'm pretty sure 'evilish' isn't a word...** **I might just be pretending to be helpful to gain your trust, or I might just be an aspect of your imagination that changes to however you need me.**_  
><em>

_And how does calling me evil benefit me?_**  
><strong>

**If no one challenged you acting like you did, you wouldn't feel as guilty, and the odds of you acting like that again would increase.  
><strong>

Danny raised an eyebrow and slid open the door to his room. _Good logic._

**I know.**_  
><em>

_Cocky, much?_

**Just as much as you are.**_  
><em>

Danny laughed, surprised.

_Point taken. Truce?_

**For now.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, people. I had a mixture of writers block, school test prep, soccer (I am a rocking keep!), my little brother deleting my entire chapter, and switching to each of my parents' houses. **

**I'm also going to have you guys guess what Vlad said... I know it was just one sentence, but it should be enough for you guys to guess; It usually is. Next chapter will take nowhere near as long as this one did, thankfully. I hate tormenting you guys. Till next time!  
><strong>

**_PS: I recently made a Deviantart account! My username is: _i-am-not-a-fruitloop _  
><em>**

**It was originally going to be Vlad-is-a-creepy-fruitloop-who-needs-a-cat_, _but it was too long. XD  
><strong>


	4. Best Buy

**A/N: I broke my own rule, I know, but I couldn't wait to get this next chapter up. Okay, just so you know, This is when Dark is talking, **This is normal, _And this is thoughts. _**Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"Two days? <em>That's all the time you're giving me to prepare for this! I'm going to be slaughtered!" Vlad could barely keep himself from exploding with laughter.

"Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic about this? I'm not throwing you to the wolves!" Vlad chuckled and rolled his eyes as he heard Daniel's feeble argument.

"You might as well be. _School? _I'll never survive at a snobby rich kid school! I don't even know how to act! Why can't you send me to another public school, where I can actually fit in?" Vlad sighed. _Does he ever think before he acts? _He guessed not.

"Daniel, you don't think that people would get suspicious when Vlad Masters, the richest man on Earth, sends his only son to a public school?" He could tell that Daniel hadn't thought of that, for he looked down and chewed his lip for a minute before looking up and responding.

"No more than if Vlad Masters' only son had no idea how to act properly at a private school." This back and forth argument had already gone on for about an hour, ever since breakfast when he had brought it up. Daniel still had a wet splotch on his shirt from where he had choked on his orange juice. Vlad sighed, exasperated.

"I will tutor you on the proper etiquette when we get back from shopping today, so you will not have anything to worry about. Speaking of which-" He quickly continued, cutting off the boy's argument, "-We are leaving in twenty minutes. I would strongly suggest that you go upstairs to get ready. Unless you were planning on leaving the house in those?" He motioned towards the boy's current outfit, which consisted of rocket ship-covered pajamas and mismatched socks. Daniel blushed and ran upstairs to get ready, while I relaxed into the soft, plushy armchair and began reading the twenty-seventh chapter of Dracula.

* * *

><p>As Danny rushed up the stairs, his focus turned inwards. <em>Why does he enjoy tormenting me? <em>

**Because he's a seriously crazed-up fruitloop who loves to rub in the fact that he gets to act like your dad.**_  
><em>_  
>True that. <em>He agreed as he opened the door to his room and dashed towards the closet. As he sifted through the multiple outfits, he asked Dark, as he had decided to call the voice, _What do you think I should wear today? _Today was the first day he would be wearing something outside the house, and he wanted to use this small amount of freedom to his advantage. This was Dark's body too, however, and it was only fair that he got a voice in the matter.**  
><strong>**  
>How about that black and red tee with those dark jeans, and those black Converse?<strong>

Danny grabbed the outfit that Dark had pointed out. The shirt that he had mentioned was the same design that his old shirts had been, but with black where the white had originally been. _A bit dark, don't you think? How about a compromise._

Danny hung the tee back up and grabbed a crimson oxford from the other half of the closet. He also grabbed a fresh pair of _matching _socks from the basket as he walked out. Folding the outfit carefully over his lower arm, being sure not to wrinkle it, he stepped out of the room and down the hall, towards the bathroom. As he stepped through the door (literally), he flipped on the lights and walked over to the sink. He set his clothes down on one of the unused sinks as he reached his arm out and popped his compartment open.

_Conditioner, check. Shampoo, check. Cologne, check. Towel, check. Hair gel, check. Anti-frizz gunk, check. _As he took everything off of the shelf and set them on the sink, he unscrewed the lids of the bottles and memorized what order they were in. Then he plugged the sink and turned on the hot water, tested it, and held his breath before plunging his head into the small pool of water. He grabbed the bottle second from the left and squeezed the necessary amount into his hair. He then removed his head from the water, keeping his eyes tightly closed, and turned off the flow before massaging it roughly into his hair. Then he took another deep breath before submerging his head once again into the sink. He did the same thing with the bottle furthest to the left, and then with the one furthest on the right. With the third one to the left, he poured the tiniest bit into his hair, rubbed it in, and grabbed the soft, dry towel. After drying off his face, he unplugged the sink and listened to the slurping of the water running down the drain as he phased the water off of himself.

Now that he was clean, he yanked off his socks and pajama bottoms, then carefully unbuttoned his top. He shivered as the cool air hit his now-bare skin. Not that it bothered him, with his ice powers and all, but it was still a big temperature difference. With this done, he reached over and grabbed his clothes. He unzipped the jeans and slid them on, marveling at how comfortable the denim was, if it was even denim at all. With Vlad, you never know. He unbuttoned the red oxford and pulled it on before he used the mirror to button it correctly. He managed it after only two mistakes, which was a new record for him.

Next came the socks and leaned against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest one at a time so that he could get the that done, he looked up into the mirror and groaned when he saw his hair. It was sticking straight up in all directions, and looked like he had just jammed a fork into an electric socket. He sighed as he grabbed a glob of hair gel from the container and spread it through his locks with his fingers before he grabbed a comb and brushed it into his normal anti-gravitational spikes. As he glanced up into the mirror again, he realized something.

_If my hair gets much longer, I'm going to have to put it into a ponytail. I'll have to ask Vlad about getting it cut while we're out. _Shaking his head, he walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

As he jumped off the bottom stair, he strode into the den where Vlad was relaxed in an armchair reading an extremely thick novel. As soon as he stepped into the room, Vlad pulled off his glasses and stuck them into his shirt pocket before he turned around. His eyes widened minutely as he took in Danny's choice of attire.

**He expected you to wear a tee shirt and pale jeans like you normally do. He thinks that this is a bit dark of a choice of clothes for you.**

_Since when are you omniscient? _His thoughts were cut off as Vlad cleared his throat, getting his attention._  
><em>

"Nice choice of clothes. I was expecting you to wear something a bit less dark... But oh well." Danny grinned as he shared an internal laugh with Dark. "Here's a list of everything you will need to get while we're out." Vlad handed him a sheet of paper with fancy calligraphy on it. Danny glanced down and skimmed over it. _Cell phone... Laptop... I-pad?... Daily planner... _Vlad cleared his throat again to regain his attention. His gaze snapped upwards as Vlad began speaking again.

"I also have a copy of the school dress code. You are required to wear a suit and tie, as well as a pair of dress shoes, and you are forbidden from wearing anything that could be used as a weapon, represents a weapon or anything inappropriate, a hat, or piercings anywhere but your ears. Your pants cannot end more than two inches above your ankle, and neither can your sleeves to your wrists. Anything that goes inside those rules, such as belts or watches or something like that, you can get to personalize your attire." Danny nodded.

"Vlad? I noticed something while I was upstairs... Um... I kind of need a haircut..." He trailed off as a pink hue colored his cheeks. Vlad chuckled, making him look back at the man.

"I noticed the same thing. I just didn't want to bring it up if you were wanting to grow it out. Of course it's fine." Danny nodded.

"Thanks, Vlad."

* * *

><p>"What's first on the list?" Vlad inquired, looking back at Danny as he drove through the city. <em>I didn't even know there was a city out here. <em>Danny sighed as he glanced down at the paper he was holding. He tried to decipher the first words.

"A cell phone." He informed the older man as soon as he could read the weird handwriting. He saw Vlad nod as he turned off into the parking lot of Best Buy. Danny raised an eyebrow at this. _Geez, how does he know what an electronics store is? _Vlad apparently saw his surprise, for he chuckled and responded as the sleek silver Jaguar rolled into an empty parking spot.

"I'm not _that _old, Daniel. I _do _know what Best Buy is." Danny grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as he climbed out of the car. He straightened out his shirt before walking over to where Vlad was standing.

"He he... sorry." They walked over to the automatic doors and into the store. After questioning a rather flustered employee, they were quickly pointed over to the cellphone aisle. Or aisles, to be exact. There were about four of them. Touchscreen, normal, the kind that attaches to your ear, every type of phone imaginable. Vlad led him over to the touchscreen phones without hesitation. Danny glanced over all of them, and picked out six models that he liked more than any of the others; the i-phone 4S, the Droid Razr 4G, the Galaxy S II Epic 4G Touch, the Lucid 4G, the Vivid 4G, and the Marquee LS855. After he picked out those, he was stuck. He couldn't decide which one he liked best out of all of them. He also didn't want to look like a complete moron.

_Which one? _He asked hurriedly. If a voice inside his head could sigh, Dark would have.

**The Galaxy S II would probably be best. You know nothing about technology, huh?**

_Nope. _I grabbed the phone and went over to where Vlad was patiently waiting for him. As I showed him my choice, he nodded and murmured,  
>"Good choice. For a minute there, it looked like you didn't know what you were doing." Dark was laughing hysterically inside my head. <em>Oh, shut up. <em>I told him impatiently.

"What's next on the list?" Vlad asked me, glancing around the store almost nervously. I didn't really blame him, because everyone was staring at us curiously. Apparently the employee had spread the news. I glanced up at him sympathetically for a moment before I decoded the next item on the list.

"A laptop, which I know for a fact is over there." I pointed up at a large sign that said '**Laptop Computers' **over an aisle not too far away. I could tell that Vlad was relieved that he didn't have to ask someone else for directions by the way he exhaled shakily. We loped towards the aisle at a reasonably quick pace. This time, there were only two aisles of computers. I went ahead and searched through the computers for one that had plenty of memory and stuff like that. I found three that looked good; the 15.6" Pavillion Laptop with 6GB memory and a 640GB hard drive, the Asus 15.6" Laptop with 6GB memory and a 750GB hard drive, and the Samsung 15.6" Series 7 Laptop with 8GB memory and 1TB Hard drive.

_Dark? _Another sigh.

**Samsung Series 7. I seriously must be your intelligent side or something...**

_Possibly. _I snatched the computer and walked over to Vlad, who was now doing his best to hide from the people passing by. I think he forgot that he could turn invisible. When he saw me standing there, he tried to look as dignified as possible. I couldn't restrain a snort of amusement as I saw Vlad's bright red face. I muttered a quiet apology and passed him the laptop. _  
><em>

"Did you seriously forget that you have ghost powers?" I asked him quietly as I handed him the box. If he didn't have a reputation to uphold, he most likely would have face-palmed right there. "Next on the list is..." I squinted and tilted the paper in order to decipher the scrawl. "An i-pad. Oh, I saw those while I was browsing the laptops! They're over here." I walked over towards the end of one of the isles. There were about forty different models of the i-pad. I grabbed the newest version with WiFi, 4G, and 64GB without even thinking about it.

"Okay, now I need a protective cover for my i-pad and cellphone, and a satchel to carry my things on Monday." I scanned the ceiling for another sign to point us in the right direction. I didn't see one, but I did see that the wall of the store opposite us was covered in bags. That would probably be a good place to start. I pointed it out to Vlad.

"You go find what you need, and I'll go get virus protection and minute plans for your things. I'll meet you by the checkout counter." He turned and walked off. I started walking towards the bags. After a couple minutes, I saw that they were indeed laptop cases. I also saw that there were hundreds of them. I had no idea where to start. Then I saw a sign that said '**Trouble? Best Buy online can help narrow your search' **with an arrow pointing down at a computer with a chair in front of it. _That's convenient._ I sat down in the chair and moved the mouse. When the screensaver turned off, I saw that the website was already up. I searched for Laptop Cases, and got almost two thousand results. I groaned. I narrowed the search down to traditional cases and got fifty-nine results. _Better, _I sighed mentally. I glanced down to see what size laptop I had so that I could narrow it down more. 15.6 inches... So sixteen inches would be a safe estimate. Once I put it in, I got only seventeen results. Once there, I checked the different models until I got the one that I needed. It was the Targus A7 Messenger laptop case. It had somewhere for my phone, the main compartment for my laptop, a padded inner pocket for my i-pad, and other pockets for pens, discs, and papers. I took a spare sheet of paper out of my pocket to write down the model so that I wouldn't forget it.

As I stood up, I walked over to the wall and looked for the model. It was a bit down from the end, on the top row. It was out of my reach, so I glanced around to make sure no one was watching before making an invisible duplicate to float up and bring it down to me before I absorbed it again. Next, I had to find the phone and i-pad covers before I met up with Vlad. Thankfully, this one was easier. I only had to look around for a few moments before I saw the small section with the covers. He grabbed a package with two invisible screen protectors for the i-pad, and a similar one for his phone. He also grabbed a stylus specially designed for the i-pad before he went to the checkout counter. Or at least, tried to.

As he was walking to the front of the store, he was knocked to his feet by a yellow blur. He grunted as he landed on the hard white floor. _Gosh people, watch where you're going! _The young man who had knocked him to his his feet walked back and offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted without looking up.

"Sorry, dude. I was-" The boy broke off as he stared at him. He seemed to have thought of something. Danny glanced up at his face and froze. _This is not good... _"Danny?" An exremely shocked Tucker asked. Danny unfroze in time to pull himself to his feet and dash to the checkout aisle, away from his stunned ex-best friend. "Danny, wait!"

Danny only stopped running as quickly as he could when he saw Vlad standing beside one of the counters, checking his watch. He stumbled to a halt beside the man, gasping for breath.

* * *

><p>"Daniel? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Daniel was like a son to him, and if there was anything wrong with him, he ought to know. He saw the boy shake his head briskly before pointing with the hand that wasn't leaning on the countertop. He followed the finger's direction and immediately saw what was causing the boy distress. His old friend-Tucker, wasn't it- heading towards them hurriedly. Vlad saw him freeze when he saw who the boy was with. The shock seemed to pass, however, for Tucker began walking forward with his eyes narrowed. When he was no less than three feet away, the boy spoke.<p>

"Vlad? What did you do to Danny? First what he did to his family, and now he's with you? Danny would never do that, and he wouldn't go to you if his life depended on it! What did you do, use Freakshow's crystal ball on him again to make him obey your every command? Or-" To both of their surprise, Daniel cut him off.

"Vlad didn't do anything to me, Tuck. When I killed them, that was _me. _When I stood there and laughed at the carnage, that was _me. _Hell, when Freakshow took control, that was _still _me. When I went to Vlad's _of my own free will,_ that was me. You need to get this through your thick skull, Tuck. I only played the hero because I thought people needed me to protect them. I took the bad publicity, the death threats, the angry mobs, because I thought that there were people out there I could depend on. Apparently I was wrong, because you are all the same. _Stupid, stubborn, _and _disloyal._ If there is nobody out there who wants a hero, then I won't be a hero. Let them suffer because of their foolishness. Now Tuck, get away from us before I make you." Daniel's eyes flared a bright red during his entire speech, but Vlad doubted that he noticed through his anger. Tucker's eyes widened as he shook his head minutely and backed away.

"Dude... There's something wrong with you." With that being said, he spun on his heel and ran off. Vlad was thinking something rather similar, though he would never have mentioned it aloud. _What is wrong with you, Daniel?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nice speech, Danny boy.<strong>

_Shut up._

**I didn't think that the hero would have so much rage bottled up inside him. I'm seriously impressed.**

_I told you to shut up. That was you, too, and you know it._

**Was it?**

_...No. It was me. I just... don't want to admit it._

**Hey, Vlad's trying to get our attention. Shh! **I snapped back into focus just in time to hear Vlad say something.

"What were you two talking about? Who's Freakshow?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously before I answered.

"Long story. Did you see the cashiers expression after my speech, though? Priceless." Vlad and I both broke out laughing as the car rolled out of the parking lot and headed towards the shopping mall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urg! I took so much time looking up computers that I fell asleep on the keyboard more than once. This hurt to write! It was a fast upload, though, I'll admit. Tomorrow is my first soccer game as keeper; Wish me luck!**

**To make up for the lack of foreign languages, whoever translates this Esparanto correctly can tell me one of their favorite companies and their first name for me to use as an OC in one of my chapters to come. Here's the esparanto; _ Kial estas lardo en la sapo?_**


	5. Shopping Malls and Teenage Girls

**Hey peoples. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it's those little pieces of advice and encouragement that keep me going. I'm sure most of you have noticed my change in name. Yes, this is still Dannyphantomaddict5855, but after a while, that got a bit tiring to write. So now I'm FirestarterX. Okay, now to the story.**

* * *

><p>Vlad glanced over at Daniel for the hundredth time that day. <em>What is going on with him? It's like he's two different people; the quiet, sad one that came to my house all those weeks ago, and the eloquent, dark one that seems to be showing up more and more often. Does he even realize that he's changing? It seems like he would, but after each of those speeches he acts like everything is completely normal... <em>His thoughts trailed off as they turned off into the mall parking lot. _Oh well. Now is not the time to be concentrating on things like that, those things can wait for later. For now... For now I must brace myself for the disaster-to-be that is the mall. _He took a deep, calming breath as the Jaguar rolled smoothly into a parking space not too far from the back entrance of the building. Unfortunately, 'not too far away' in mall terms is the equivalent of 'can I just die now?' in normal terms.

The instant he turned the keys in the ignition, he turned to Daniel.

"What's the next thing on the list?" After he asked the boy, he saw Daniel remove the paper from his pocket and move it closer and farther from his face, squinting in an attempt to read the handwriting. _It's not that bad, is it? _After several minutes of Daniel's silence, he reached over and snatched the sheet away for himself to read.

"Planner, pens, highlighters, paper clips, and empty CD's. Okay, first stop, Staples." He folded the paper neatly in half in handed it back to the boy before he opened his door and got out into the quiet parking lot. After waiting a minute for Daniel to get himself oriented, the two of them strode forward into the back entrance, which opened into Peebles. It took them about ten minutes to maneuver their way around the shoppers and clothes racks, and then they were out into the open air of the mall. Vlad had gone just over twenty feet before he realized that Daniel wasn't following. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the boy had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head tilted downward. He was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. Vlad raised an eyebrow curiously at the boy's stance.

"Um, Vlad? I'm fifteen years old... I can navigate a mall by myself. I don't really need, well..." He motioned with his hand towards Vlad. _So that's what he's worried about._ Vlad nodded and walked back over to the boy with a small smile on his face. He nodded down at Daniel knowingly.

"Of course. Here, this is a few hundred dollars for your supplies and whatever else you may need, including your haircut. I will meet you back here at..." He glanced down at his watch as he spoke, "Three o'clock. That gives you four hours to shop. I'm going to hope that you don't need more than that amount of time." He chuckled softly as he finished speaking, and saw a grin form on Daniel's features.

"I am fairly sure I won't need more than four hours, Vlad." Daniel saluted humorously before he spun on his heel and jogged off into the mall.

* * *

><p>Which he almost instantly regretted. He hadn't noticed before just how large this mall was. There was this level, two levels above him, and one beneath him, all full of stores to shop through. Who needs that many stores? The mall in Amity just had two levels, and most of the stores there weren't used very often! The creepy part here was that every store he could see had at least ten people in them. <em>Where do I even start looking? <em>

**How about where you are? ** Was Dark's oh-so-helpful suggestion. He sighed and walked around aimlessly on the ground floor for about ten minutes before he passed one of those photo stands beside the shimmering fountains. He walked over carefully and sat on the ledge above the water, glancing down at his reflection. _Wow, with the light above me, it looks like I'm glowing with some ghostly aura..._ That was when he realized how stupid he was being. His face fell forward into his palm before he stood up and changed direction towards the photo booth. He pulled the black, light-proof curtain closed behind him as he changed into Phantom. Even though he knew that no one could see them, he winced at the bright silver of his transformation rings. _Why couldn't they be black, like Vlad's? I'll have to ask him about that... _He sighed and shook his head slowly, white spikes of hair bobbing in his eyes, as he created a clone of his human form and flew invisibly out of the box. He silently ordered the other Danny to open the photo booth and walk to the nearest exit. Only once it was outside did he re-absorb the clone. _Ghost powers, what would I do without you? _He was freaked out by how much he sounded like Tucker, but the fact was that if he hadn't gotten ghost powers, he would be lunch meat by now.

Now that he was in ghost form, he could look for... What was the store name again? He was sure it started with an S... Steeples? Not quite... Was it Starples? Okay, now his ideas were getting stupid. _It's an office supply store, what could they call it that starts with an S? _His thoughts were cut off as he ran face-first into a neon red sign. He bounced backwards off of the sign, landing painfully on the mall floor below. _Of course, I can fight mind control, an evil ghost king, a dragon, and my evil self, yet I'm bested by a neon sign._ Rubbing his nose ruefully, he sat up and stared up at the sign he had crashed into. When he saw which sign it was, he groaned and fell back onto the floor at the irony.

**You know, the phrase, 'You couldn't see it if it was right in front of your nose' comes to mind, **Dark joked as Danny floated back to his feet.

_You know the phrase, 'If you don't shut up I will freaking kill you'? _I wasn't really in the mood for Dark's sarcastic comments today, what with seeing my ex-best friend and all. As well as my day had gone so far, I was ready to snap and strangle the first person who says the phrase, "Have a good day!".

**Violent much? **I could plainly hear the smirk that would be on Dark's face right now, you know, if he had a face. I decided to ignore him as I walked into Staples, stepping under the giant red neon sign with their logo on it. I tried to remember what Vlad had told me to get while I was here. _Okay, um... pens, paper clips, a planner, highlighters, and empty CD's? I think that's it. Yeah, that's it. _I looked up at the store around me, wondering why people were giving me weird looks. That was when I realized that I was still in Phantom mode. I groaned and closed my eyes as I stopped walking. Well, I couldn't exactly turn human right here in the middle of all these people, so my only option was to just keep walking and pretend like I was just an ordinary kid. An ordinary kid with white hair, bright green eyes, wearing a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots. This was going to be a cinch.

I tried my best to ignore the confused and more than slightly amused looks I was receiving from the other shoppers as I examined the store. It appeared to be broken into three sections; office furniture, office supplies, and electronics. At least, that was the idea I was given from the giant signs hanging from the ceiling that said '**OFFICE FURNITURE'**, **'OFFICE SUPPLIES'**, and '**ELECTRONICS'**. While the supplies and electronics were on this floor, the sign that announced the furniture had an up arrow on it and was in front of an escalator, insinuating that they were upstairs. This was okay for him, since he didn't really need a couch for school. Since almost all of the things on his mental list were in the supplies section, he decided to head there first.

How on earth are there that many types of pen? There were ballpoint stick pens, ballpoint retractable pens, rollerball pens, gel pens, felt point pens... You could fill an encyclopedia with all the different models, colors, and brands! He gave up trying to compare the hundreds of different varieties and ended up grabbing a pack of ballpoint retractable ones, which he had originally had to pick up and examine to find out that 'retractable' meant the one with the clicky thing on the end which makes it go in. The next things he found were the highlighters, which was a bit easier to pick from. He grabbed a pack of them with medium-sized tips and assorted colors, tossing both packets in a basket that he found laying on the ground.

Now that he had the writing stuff, he looked for the paper clips. He was originally looking for the aisles that said, 'Tiny things that litter office drawers, but he decided that the aisle labeled, 'Clips, Tacks, Rubber Bands' was close enough, so he went in. He was shocked to find that there were over twenty types of paper clips to choose from. He grabbed a box of them at random, trying not to think too much about it. As he was walking out of the aisle, he had an idea. He grabbed a box of the strongest rubber bands he could see and stuck them in the basket as well. Now he just had to find the planners, and he could go find CD's.

After a few minutes of walking, he saw something else he was sure he could use on Monday. He put the Post-It notes into the basket. _Hold on, Post-It notes are paper! I must be getting close... _His thinking was rewarded when he saw an aisle labeled, 'Notebooks, Pads, and Filler Paper'. There were _four whole aisles _full of notebooks! On the third aisle down, he saw dozens of varieties of daily planners. One that caught his eye was a shiny blood red color, with the design of black feathers lying on the bottom of the cover. When the light hit the cover at a certain angle, you saw a cruel face glaring at you from just above the pile of feathers. He picked it up off of the shelf it was on and regarded it for a few moments before he set it carefully down in the basket. Now that he had this part of the shopping done, he could go over to the electronics section and look for some empty CD's. He turned towards the half of the store with the electronics sign over it, walking as quickly as he could without it actually being called running.

When he finally found the aisle with the empty CD's he couldn't help but be confused. What was the difference between CD-R and CD-RW? Does it matter whether it's Bluray or not? He sighed and looked at the amount left. There were less of the CD-RW, so they must be more popular, right? And the more popular something is, usually the better product it was. Then again, the CD-R was more expensive, and the price is usually higher with the better quality... He decided that he should stick with the CD-RW, just in case. Now that he had everything he needed, he headed back to the front of the store to check out.

With that done, he strode out of Staples into the nearest clothing store, which happened to be Abercrombie and Fitch. He decided that he would attract less attention if he wasn't wearing a hazmat suit with knee-high white boots. The entrance to the store was closed off by a black door, which he closed after himself. When he did, he was astounded by the scene around him.

The rooms were dimly lit, with the powerful scent of some unnamed cologne hanging in the air. The song 'Somebody That I Used to Know' played from speakers in the corners, and the music could be heard at the same soft volume no matter where in the store you are. One of the walls were covered in flat-screen televisions, which were currently showing a beach somewhere in California. The rest were covered in pictures of male models, all wearing outfits from Abercrombie and Fitch. The floor was a glossy wood, a refreshing change from the white ceramic everywhere else in the mall. Clothes racks were everywhere in the store, making it hard to navigate even without the thirty or so people examining the clothes on them. Realizing that people were staring at him, he grabbed a black polo shirt off of the nearest rack, a pair of dark jeans from a bit farther away, and a pair of black sandals. He all but ran to the checkout counter, where he grabbed a container of hair gel and some sunglasses. Ignoring the stares the employee was giving him, he handed the man the necessary amount of money and left the store.

Now that the urgent part was over, he walked around the third floor some more until he saw a bathroom. He dashed inside, letting the door swing shut behind him. He was surprised at how much the room resembled the bathroom at Casper High. Dull white sinks and urinals were lined up on one wall, most of them missing a part or having sections of them wrapped in silver duct tape. The walls on all sides of the room looked like they had been repainted multiple times to cover up the plentiful graffiti that was scrawled all over them, and one wall had a dispenser that sold condoms for fifty cents with an _'out of order' _sign on it. White lights shone harshly off of the damp floor, glaring in his eyes and making him wince. On the wall opposite the sinks were two blue stalls, containing a toilet and a wet floor which he _hoped _was because of water.

_You'd think that with all those big shops out there in the mall, they would be able to afford a classier bathroom. _Dark chuckled in agreement. Danny walked into one of the stalls, twisting the lock shut behind him as he tossed the Staples bag into the corner hurriedly and set the Abercrombie bag carefully next to the toilet. Now all he had to do was undress... He stared blankly down at his skintight one-piece hazmat suit. _Crud... _He had never had to take the outfit off before, and wasn't even sure he could.

First of all, he had been wearing it when he had millions of volts of electricity half-kill him, which may have fused the material to his skin. It could also be that it was attached to his Phantom form, and would just reappear if he managed to take it off. The suit had to have _some_ kind of power attached to it, because it never got dirty, and it always fixed itself when it tore during one of his fights. The only way to find out would be to remove it, wouldn't it? He glanced down at his chest where the zipper had been before he went into the portal, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was no longer there. _Great, now what am I going to do? _He sighed when he realized what the only way to get it off was.

He focused a bit of ecto-energy on his finger, and used it like a laser to slice open the front of the suit. He had figured out long ago that his own rays couldn't hurt him. He had used them many times to cut himself out of Skulker's nets after the stupid hunter had surprised him. As he released the laser, he was disappointed to see that they had no effect. This would mean war. He charged a larger blast in his fist and aimed it at his stomach before releasing it. This time, he was satisfied to see a smoking hole in the front of his suit. His own skin was slightly red, but he had dealt with far reached his hand up and began tearing the suit off. He heard the threads of the suit pop as he ripped as hard as he possibly could. As soon as he had a hole big enough, he jumped out of the suit and threw it to the other side of the stall. Next, he pulled off the gloves and boots, which was a hell of a lot easier than pulling off the hazmat suit. He was amused to see that the underwear he had been wearing that day, blue with red rocket ships, had switched colors along with everything else.

With that done, he pulled his new outfit out of the bag and lay them on the closed toilet lid as he searched them for tags. After he had yanked the tags out of the clothes and shoes, he slipped the polo over his head and smoothed it down. After he grabbed the pants, he hopped on one leg until he managed to pull them on halfway before switching legs and continuing. After he had both legs in, he jumped to get the pants all the way on. He pulled the sandals on as well, wiggling his toes in the cool air. Now that he had all his clothes on, he glanced over at the pitiful pile of torn clothes in the corner. He grabbed both them and the Staples bag before forcing his way out of the bathroom stall and standing in front of a mirror.

As it was to be expected, his hair was a disaster after messing with his clothes. It was sticking up at impossible angles, hanging in his eyes annoyingly. He grabbed the hair gel out of the bag and grabbed a small scoop of it, rubbing it through his hair. He was about to fix it back in his regular spiky style, but Dark had a better idea.

**Hold on a minute... Can I have the use of your arms for a minute? I know a good way you can do this.** I reluctantly agreed, relinquishing my control over with limbs for a few minutes. Dark instantly took control.

You know the feeling when your body goes numb, and you can't feel anything? It was sort of like that, except for the pins and needles you usually get aren't there. Actually, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was a warm, pleasant feeling, like my arms were weightless. As soon as the feeling was there, it was gone. I glanced up, surprised at how quickly it was done, at the mirror, and was instantly pleased. Dark had flattened the hair on the back and sides, while the very front was spiked in different directions. It had a very nice feel, and I knew that this was how I would have to do my hair from now on. _Thanks, Dark._

**No, thank _you. _Being stuck in your head all day, unable to move, isn't exactly a dream come true. Especially with being in _your_ head and all.  
><strong>

_I don't know whether to be offended or not... _I smiled, knowing that that was as close to nice as I would ever get from Dark. I set the hair gel back in the bag and pulled out the sunglasses, sliding them onto my face before I walked out into the mall.**  
><strong>

If I was getting looks _before, _they were nothing to what I was getting now. The difference was, this time it was because I looked cool. As I passed another fountain, I saw a group of girls whispering excitedly to each other and glancing over at me. I grinned, making sure to reveal one of my canines, and waved slightly in their direction. They all blushed and looked away. I chuckled to myself as I used my ghost hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

_"He's so cute!"_

_"Forget cute, do you see those muscles? That dude is a freaking god!"  
><em>

_"I know, right?"  
><em>

All right, I have something to admit. During my ghost fights, I've been putting on a bit of muscle. I tried to hide it while I was at Casper High by wearing baggy clothes, and it was pretty easy. But in the few weeks I've been at Vlad's, I have been using the gym I found in his mansion whenever I could. I would get up earlier in the morning, before Vlad woke up, and use it as a way to wake myself up. Then I would go back whenever he gave me time to explore the mansion, which was about every day. At night, I barely slept any more. Ever since those first few nights... All I can say is, I've been spending at least ten hours a day in that room lifting weights, swimming, running, and doing every other station in the huge gym. After a few days, Vlad began to notice something was up. How could he not?_  
><em>

With my new-found muscles and fangs, I was looking more like Dan every day. Even though I know that looking like him and acting like him are completely different, I'm still surprised at the resemblance.

As I walked through the mall aimlessly and flirted with the occasional girl I passed, I walked by a store named, '_Kenneth Cole'. _Through the window, I saw that it was a cologne store. I stopped mid-step. No matter how much I care about Vlad, his sense of smell must be terrible if his cologne is anything to judge by. _I need a cologne smell to call my own. _He turned and walked into the store. His nose was instantly assaulted by a variety of different scents. As he looked around the store, he saw that it was separated into men's and women's sections. He turned and walked into the section of the store that was for men. Searching through all the different scents, he started sniffing them all until he found one he really liked.

_Too spicy... Too musky... Musky... Too heavy... Gah!... What IS that?... Not quite... Waaay too sweet... That's perfect. _He glanced down at the bottle he was holding. It was labeled _Acqua di Gio_ by Giorgio Armani. He smiled. That label was really accurate... It smelled like a cool ocean breeze blowing through tall grass, with just a hint of mint in it. He grinned proudly and looked for a slightly larger bottle. He finally found a 3.4 ounce bottle, which he brought to the checkout counter.

As he stepped out of the store with his bags, he happened to glance up at the clock. He realized that he only had twenty minutes left to get to his and Vlad's meeting point, which he had no idea how to get to. Seeing a group of girls, he decided to use his charm to his advantage. He ran his fingers through his hair once before walking over to the group. He took a deep breath and gathered his best British accent.

"Excuse me ladies, but would any of you happen to know where Peebles is? I need to meet someone soon and I'm a bit lost. If one of you could just point me in the right direction, I would be most grateful." He produced a rather sheepish grin and waited for their response. As he had expected, they all jumped at the opportunity. They all nodded fervently, and one of the older ones spoke up. He noticed that one of her eyes were blue, while the other was brown.

"Of course! It's on the first floor, down the left walkway. Want us to come along to make sure you don't get lost?" Danny laughed and nodded. He and the five girls walked through the mall, towards his destination. He glanced over at the blonde girl, who was now exchanging looks with her friends.

"Yeah, thanks..." He trailed off, waiting for her to introduce herself. She caught on.

"Allison. Allison Meyer, my dad's the CEO of Warner Brothers." He nodded surprised, but stayed silent. She motioned towards her friends behind her. "The girl with the red hair is Amy Knight. Her dad is one of the founders of Nike. The black-haired girl next to her is Erin Jobs... Her dad is- _was _the founder of Apple." I nodded curiously. This could be used in the future. "On my left is Thalia Kent." She pointed at a girl wearing a Coca-Cola tee. "I guess it's kind of obvious who her dad is..." This earned a soft laugh on my part. "And the girl over here who's trying to hide herself in Thalia's shadow is Jolie McAdam. Her dad is CEO of Verizon." I nodded and stopped walking. We were standing right under the entrance to Peebles.

"Thanks for your help Allison. If it weren't for you guys, I would probably still be wandering around aimlessly. I hope I see you around sometime." The girls smiled and nodded back at me. As they walked off, I sighed and took off my glasses.

"I never took you as the kind of person to take advantage of a person like that." The sudden appearance of Vlad's voice behind me startled me so badly that I jumped and spun around on my heel. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but whether it was at my reaction or at my clothing choice, I will never know. "I'm surprised at your choice in clothes, I like the new hairstyle, and I don't even want to _know _where you picked up a British accent-" I grinned proudly,"-but may I ask why you're in Phantom mode?" I bit my lip and looked down, embarrassed.

"Um, well, I was in ghost mode flying through the mall... And I kind of crashed into a giant neon sign." Vlad let out a snort of amusement. "I didn't realize I was still in Phantom mode when I went into the store, and I couldn't change back with all those people watching me. So I had to stay this way... Besides, did you see all those girls looking at me?" The older man's eyes rolled.

"Teenagers... Oh well. Did you get everything you needed before you started flirting shamelessly?" I scoffed at his choice in words.

**Oh, then what would you call it?**I thought for a minute before responding cheekily.

_Socializing. _To Vlad, I responded, "Yes, I did. And I prefer to think of it as _making up for lost time." _He and Vlad shared a laugh as they walked out of the mall, leaving behind a bunch of disappointed teenage girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you have it. Now, who knows what the cologne label translates into? I'll give you a hint and tell you that it is written in a Romance language.**

**I will be spellchecking and adapting the rest of my chapters, so it may be a day or two before I start working on the next chapter. I just thought I'd give you a heads-up.  
><strong>

**And now, HIT THE MAGIC BLUE BUTTON! I refuse to update until four of you review my story. IS IT THAT MUCH TO ASK? C'mon, people. I'm writing four thousand word chapters in two days, the least you could do is push a button and write one or two sentences. It's not that I'm desperate... But please hit the Amazing blue button of awesomeness!  
><strong>


	6. Vegetarian BBQ and School

**Hey, guys. I know it's been awhile since I last updated any of my stories, and I'm sorry about that. But my Mom hasn't gotten the internet up yet, And I've only been at Dad's a week. That, along with both my jobs... I just haven't had enough time to sit down at a computer and type, and the only times I can are from midnight till dad catches me and threatens to leave me in Europe this week. Oh yeah, I failed to mention the fact that I'M GOING TO THE FREAKING UK FOR A WEEK! How awesome is THAT? I'll try to work on my stories while I'm over there, though, and I'll try not to forget about you guys in my excitement. I've saved up 200 dollars for the trip, which is about what? somewhere around 160 pounds? I dunno. Okay, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Circumstances<br>Chapter 6  
>Vegetarian BBQ and School<strong>

_By: FirestarterX_

* * *

><p><em>"C<em>'mon, Danny! It's just over this hill!" Sam ran just slightly ahead, her purple and black skirt blowing out behind her.<em>_

__"I'm coming, I'm coming. Not everyone is as athletic as you, ya know." He paused for a minute to catch his breath, hands on his knees. He glanced up to see that Sam had disappeared over the top of the hill. "Hey, wait up!"__

__He ran as quickly as he could to catch up to the beautiful goth. Not that he would ever admit how beautiful he thought she was to her face, as he still had some sense of self-preservation. When he reached the peak, he saw that Sam had spread a blanket out on the soft emerald grass. A basket was set on the edge of it, lid closed. He jogged down to join her, flopping down on the blanket beside her.__

__"Oh, wow. You didn't have to, Sam." She elbowed him in the gut, clearly annoyed at him.__

__"I didn't! Jazz called, and told me to bring you here. I assumed she would be here." She shrugged. Danny's stomach grumbled, making him reach out and open the basket.__

__"Never mind, then. Let's see what she packed, I'm starved." Sam rolled her eyes at this statement.__

__"What is it with boys and food?" Not bothering to explain it to her, he pulled out the items one by one. After he pulled the plates and utensils from the bottom, he pulled the aluminum foil off of each dish. This revealed a platter of sandwiches, a fresh salad, sliced apples, corn on the cob, nachos, and a custard pie. Last but not least, he lifted a pitcher of lemonade out of the basket.__

__"Aw, she forgot to pack any meat!" He pouted jokingly, pouring himself a glass of lemonade from the pitcher. She growled and shoved his shoulder with no little amount of force. "HEY!" he complained, wiping at the huge wet spot on his pants from his spilt lemonade. He grabbed a handful of salad from the bowl and threw it at her face.__

__"Oh, it's on!" She announced, tossing a scoop of nacho cheese at him.__

__"HOT CHEESE!" He shouted, half-joking, as he wiped his eyes. He grabbed the remaining lemonade that was in the pitcher and dumped it over her head, ignoring her squeaks of protest as the ice ran down her shirt. In retaliation, she grabbed the custard pie and slammed it in his face. He pulled it off and wiped it out of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times for good measure before glaring at Sam, who was stifling laughter. When she saw his look, she broke out in hysterics.__

__"I.. think I won." She gasped between laughs, on all fours on the ground. After a minute, she pulled herself back into a sitting position and ran a finger down the side of his face to collect some of the custard. "Not bad." She commented appraisingly. She scooted closer, leaning in. She ran her thumb across his lips to remove the custard as she leaned closer. Five inches... four inches... three... two... one... When their lips were just a millimeter apart, she stopped.__

__"Your life is over, Daniel. It's over, and you're the only one to blame." She whispered, pulling away enough so that he could see more than just the bottom half of her face. If it were possible to scream right then, he would have. Her entire body was blackened bone, with the occasional chunk of charred flesh dangling off the bone. Where her ribs were was a small crater where some of the ribs were gone, and the edges were fragmented. The injured section was in an almost perfect circle. When he looked back up at her face, the urge to scream increased. The skin on her face had burned off, revealing sharper than normal teeth stretched in a permanent grin. When he looked up at her eyes, he saw that the eyes were still there, but had turned coal black. "You're the only one to blame..."__

__"__I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CARDBOARD CUBES OF__ DOOOOOM!_" _Danny fell off the side of the bed with a muffled shout. As he worked on untangling himself from the sheets, he turned his head and glared at the imbecile who was now floating over his bed in a supposedly threatening manner. Growling, he pulled himself to his feet.

_I suppose that I should thank him for waking me up..._

**Nah. You're about to enter a whole new kind of nightmare today** **anyways.**  
><em><br>Which would be...?_

**Private school.**_  
><em>

_Damn._**  
><strong>

**Language.**_  
><em>

_Don't you even... Anyways, how did he get in? My ghost sense should have gone off a while ago._

**The alarm clock. Vlad must have tampered with it.**

_Not that I'm complaining, but weren't we asleep when he showed up? How do you know that?_

He had the image of a smug grin shown to him mentally. **Constant vigilance, Danny.**

He sighed as he shot a blast at the Box Ghost, who at the time was levitating a bunch of cardboard boxes from who-knows-where. "Leave it to Vlad to find a way to get me up on time." He grumbled to himself as he shot another blast, stronger this time, at the ghost. To his surprise, the blast was dodged by the overweight "fiend", and made a dark scorch mark on the wall.

"You cannot hope to defeat me with your measly- _UMPH_!" The Box Ghost's tirade was cut off by a blue sneaker flying into his nose.

"Alright, I'm up. Unless you direly wish to be shoved into a Thermos, I would leave." He gestured towards the general direction of the doorway. With one last "Beware!", the Box Ghost flew through the opening and vanished down the hall. A minuscule smile on his face, Danny shook his head and closed the door quietly before striding over to the closet.

The usual assortment of suits and ties met his eyes as he scanned the room for something acceptable for his first official day as Daniel Masters. _Daniel Masters. _The name sounded... right, somehow. Almost as if this was where he was supposed to have been all along. _Daniel Fenton _had never quite sounded right, hence the nickname Danny. But his new name seemed to fit more. It was as if he had been wearing the same scratchy old sweater for his entire life, and he had finally switched to a soft T-shirt. It was just more _right._

He sighed, bringing himself back to the present. _See anything good? _He asked Dark, struggling to make a decision.

**Yeah, I see this great looking tee with bloodstains on it over there. But I'm guessing you mean something to wear to school without getting expelled. **Dark chuckled. **How about a black jacket with that gold oxford and a dark blue tie, and dark blue dress pants?**

Danny sighed gratefully as he grabbed the indicated clothing off the shelves with extreme care as not to crinkle them. _I love you, Dark._

**Don't let your fan club hear that.**_  
><em>

Before stepping out of the closet, he grabbed a gold watch, black belt, and a pair of black shoes and socks. On his way to the bathroom, Vlad walked past on the way to the kitchen. Vlad had a humorous glint in his eye as he asked, "Did you have a good night's sleep?" Danny glowered at him.

"We're going to have to talk about your methods of waking me up later. But right now I need to get ready. See you at breakfast!" He continued on his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the tub. Deciding that he needed to relax, he turned the red knob as far as it would go. Walking back over to the sink, he grabbed the conditioner, soap, body wash, anti-frizz gunk, bubble bath, and was about to grab the shampoo when he realized that he had run out last night. Not wishing to bother Vlad, he crossed over to where he knew Vlad's shelf was in the wall. Popping it open, he spotted a bottle that looked like his old shampoo one. Its label read:

_Teinture pour les cheveux_  
><strong><em>Avertissement: Ne pas utiliser comme shampooing<em>**

He could only understand one word of that, which was 'shampooing'. _Good enough for me, _he decided, grabbing it off of the shelf and carrying it over to where he had put the rest of the stuff. Grabbing a towel off the counter, he peeled off his sweat-soaked pajamas and climbed into the tub. Gasping at the extreme change in temperature, he swam to front of the tub and turned off the flow of water. That being done, he paddled back to where he had been before and massaged a decent amount of conditioner into his dripping mass of hair, let it sit for a minute, then did the same thing with the anti-frizz serum and Vlad's shampoo. Once he scrubbed himself down with the bar of soap, he pulled himself out of the water into the sub-zero temperatures of the room. He spread the towel out on the floor and shed the water onto it, avoiding the mess he had made the first time, and held a weak ectoblast up to his hair to finish drying it. Next, he put all the bottles back in their cabinets and grabbed his clothes off the edge of the sink. As he looked through his clothes, he groaned as he realized that he forgot his boxers. Holding up the sweat-soaked ones he had slept in and wincing, he concentrated with all his might on the stack of boxers in the corner of his closet. He carefully infused the pair on top with the tiniest bit of his ectoenergy and summoned them towards him. He sighed happily as the pair phased through the door and landed in his hand. He had never tried that on an object he couldn't see, and was thankful it had worked. Danny pulled the boxers and pants on, looping his belt around his waist. Next, he pulled the oxford on and buttoned it up to his neck, and tried to figure out the tie. Remembering what a tie was supposed to look like, he tried a few ways that might end up with the same result. After the sixth try, he accidentally made a perfect Windsor knot.

_Not bad, _he thought, as he pulled on the jacket. He snapped on his watch and put his socks and shoes on, glancing at the mirror afterward to adjust his collar. When his eyes snapped on his reflection, however, he gave a yelp and stumbled backwards. In a flash Vlad was in the doorway. When he saw Danny's hair, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"It's not funny!" Danny snapped, annoyed.

"Yes, it is. If it makes you feel better, you look rather good with your hair like that. Besides, it's not _all _the way silver." Indeed, Danny's hair was silver with the occasional black streak through it. "I don't even want to know _how _you managed this, but it should wear off in a couple days." Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Thanks. I'll be down to breakfast in just a second. You can go ahead down." Danny still had to get his hair done, and he didn't want Vlad to see Dark take control. Vlad hesitantly went out of the room, still chuckling. The moment he was out of view, he asked, _Ready?_

**Do you even have to ask?**

Danny took a deep breath, focusing on his anger and frustration as Dark had instructed so many times before. Like always, he felt his control slip away until he saw only what Dark saw, felt only what Dark felt. Dark glanced in the mirror, bringing their focus to the fact that his... their?... eyes had turned blood red.

_Um, Dark?_

**Oh, alright. **Dark blinked, forcing his eyes to turn back to the normal icy blue. Popping open the compartment in the wall, he pulled out the hair gel and got to work styling his hair. In a matter of moments his hair was flat in the back, spiked in the front, and completely awesome. **You know, I think your hair looks better in this color.**_  
><em>

_Oh, shut up._

Not bothering to suppress a chuckle, Dark took a final glance in the mirror before turning intangible and phasing through the floor. Once he was through, he stopped floating and landed with a thump in the chair next to Vlad. This sudden appearance caused Vlad to start and spill a bit of coffee on the table, which he quickly mopped up with a napkin.

"Oh, good morning Daniel." Dark rolled his eyes as he grabbed his fork to begin eating his platter of pancakes. At the last minute, however, he changed his mind.

"Really, Vlad? The _Box Ghost?" _Vlad began chuckling again as he continued to eat. After a minute, he paused and replied.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Would you have preferred Skulker?" Dark growled menacingly at the elder halfa.

"You _do _realize that you could have just turned the bed intangible, right? He's not that much of a deep sleeper..." **Damn! **He cursed silently as Vlad's eyes widened. Searching for a good excuse to get out of there, Dark glanced up at the clock. Thankfully, the clock now read half past five. "Well, time for me to go!" Dark waved quickly at Vlad before grabbing his satchel off of the kitchen table and dashing out the front door.

_Clever. _Danny commented mockingly. _Do you think you made it obvious enough, or should we go inside and show him your ghost form while we're at it? Oh, no, wait, I have a better idea. We could talk out loud to each other while he's in the room! That would freak him out plenty! Or maybe we go up to him and say, 'Hey Vlad, guess what? I have a little voice in my head that takes control of me on occasion. Okay, I'm off to school! Bye!' _Danny chuckled as he imagined Dark actually saying that. Dark rolled his eyes with a smirk as he climbed into the back of the limousine sitting in the driveway.

**I think my twisted sense of humor has rubbed off on you. Watch out, world. Besides, I made a mistake. It was a once in a lifetime thing, you know that.**

_If that happens again, you won't have much more of a lifetime for it to happen again _in. Dark rolled his eyes and growled softly. This sound caused the driver to glance back in the mirror and notice Dark's absent expression.**  
><strong>

"You okay, ki- er, Mister Masters? You look like you're having a pretty big argument with yourself." Dark laughed and shoved Danny's protesting voice to the back of his head.

"You could call it that. And my name isn't _Mister Masters. _It's Daniel. What's yours?" The driver seemed surprised that Dark was telling him to call him by his first name. But considering that he worked for Vlad, he could hardly be blamed for that. After a moment of silence, he apparently remembered that Dark had asked him a question.

"Oh, right, my name. It's Alexander, sir." Dark rolled his eyes at the title. Just to make it clear that he didn't wish to be titled as such, he responded in a voice heavily laden with sarcasm.

"A pleasure to meet you, Alexandersir. It truly is." He faked a bow, not able to keep a broad grin off of his face. The feeling must have been mutual, because Alexander laughed loudly as he watched the road ahead carefully. After a few minutes of silence, mainly filled with Dark chuckling fakely at Alexander's lame attempts at humor, Alexander declared that they had arrived.

Dark glanced out the window, expecting to see something that at least _resembled _Casper High. Instead, his eyes were met with something that could only be described as a castle. It was the size of at the very _least _two of Vlad's mansions, with exterior walls made of grey stone that crumbled just enough to let you know that it was old, but not enough to give you the idea that it lacked funding. Ivy wound up both the shallow cracks in the cement filling of the walls and the stone columns supporting the entrances, creating a pleasant, calming atmospere. An indentin in the massive structure made room for a large courtyard of bright green grass and small shrubbery, freckled with the occasional picnic table for sunny days when the students wished to dine outside in the open air. There were three doorways leading to this exterior yard, connected by a short flight of stone steps, and of the three, only the center had a large set of mahogany doors with golden push-thingies.

As he took in the appearance of the school, Dark decided that he needed to extend his vocazbulary. He was NOT going to be walking around a place like this saying things like 'push-thingy'. Deciding that he would continue on that train of thought later, he went back to observing the building. About every ten feet on the castle, a small, four-pane window would be sunk about five inches into the wall in such a way that in you could tell that way back in the old days, before electricity but after Vlad was born, the people defending this fortress could shoot out of the windows without having to worry about the enemy returning fire. From the angle Dark was at, he couldn't see the roof, but could see at least two towers rising out of the top of the building. Flying from the top of the towers were small (from his perspective) purple and gold flags. The background of these banners were a deep royal purple, while gold scribbles were emblazoned in the upper left and lower right hand corners. In between these two scribbles was a gold badger with purple markings. Stretching his ghost sight to its limit, he was able to discern the fact that the two scribbles were two phrases;

_**King of all Kings Private School  
><strong>Only to conquer is to succeed_

Dark nodded thoughtfully, ready to continue examining the school, when he noticed the letters moving around. In a matter of seconds, the text had changed to;

_**Rex Kings Private School  
><strong>Tantum ad Conquer est ad Succedunt_

Hopelessly confused at the change, he watched the flag for a moment. Sure enough, it changed back and forth between the two languages. Uncertain whether or not he was going mad, he glanced back to Alexander. "Can you read that flag?" Alexander squinted up at the flag for a minute or two.

"I'm no expert, but I think it's in latin. Sorry, kiddo." He shrugged. Dark winced inwardly. **I was afraid of that.**

_What, is it no fun now that YOU'RE the one going insane? I for one am rather enjoying this._

**Oh, so you're back now, are you?**

_Of course! Watching you panic is freaking hilarious. We should put a popcorn machine back here._

**Do you want your body back? Because I really don't have to give it to you.**

_Did I say that? Oh no, I meant that this is terrible and we should get this figured out as soon as possible._

**Good boy. **Danny flashed him the image of himself strangling Dark. **Oh, how nice. Getting all pumped up for a big day at school?**

_I despise you, Dark. _

**I love you too, Danny boy. Okay, now focus on something happy. **He felt Danny's mind freeze in shock.

_Are- are you not going to help me this time? Oh wait, never mind. Okay... I'll try. _Danny focused on the image from the dream he had had last night, with Sam sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for him.

**Too easy! **Dark scoffed, bringing up the image of Sam's demonic grinning skeleton, the background in flames.

Growling, Danny thought of Sam and Tucker standing in front of the Nasty Burger, waving him over. Right when he was about to reach them, Dark smirked. **Kablooie. **The Nasty Burger exploded, leaving him standing there alone. This time, Danny made sure no other good memories had weak spots before attempting to use them. Right when he was about to give up, he remembered one day that, to the disgust of his friends, made his heart swell with pride and happiness. He brought forth the image of Dash lying on the ground, unconscious, a bloody pulp from where Danny had snapped and nearly killed him before leaving him on the ground for dead. There was no way Dark could possibly twist that memory more than it already was. As Danny felt the feeling return to his limbs, Dark asked him, **Is that really the happiest day you can think of? **Danny didn't bother to answer as he climbed out of the limo in front of the school.

After all, he thought, straightening his suit and tie before picking up his satchel, _Only to conquer is to succeed._

* * *

><p><em>Any guesses on what the "Shampoo" bottle said? I'm going to bed. Oh, and for you IZ fans, the next chapter contains a human version of Gir by the name OF... I dunno yet. It will be a guy though. And on that note... for you girls out there, NEVER play Marco Polo with a bunch of hormonal guys. Let's just say that I was it, I reached out to what I THOUGHT was arm-level... and found out that my 19-year old cousin likes me as more than a friend, if you know what I mean. EW.<em>


	7. New School, New You

_Click. Click. Click. Click. _Dannytook a deep breath and began walking through the courtyard to the main entrance. His footsteps echoed in the empty yard, rebounding against the stone walls of the building back towards him. _Click. Click. Click. Click. _After what could have been an eternity or two minutes, he arrived at the gargantuous mahogany doors. Danny realized now that you couldn't appreciate the absolute _size _of something like that until you were two feet away. The doors leading to what was probably the entrance hall were no less than three times his height, and if they were taken off their hinges and weighed, probably a ton and a half each. Just as he was wondering how the _hell _he was going to budge them, they swung open on their own.

_Automatized, _He reasoned, as he stepped through the doorway. He decided as he glanced around the "room" that he was right about the doors leading into an entrance hall. The room that he had just walked into looked like a large ballroom, with halls branching off of it each leading in separate directions. Just as he was about to give up and scream in frustration, he noticed a small plaque next to each of the doorways. He walked around the room, reading each plaque, until he found one that read '_Main office, Senior art gallery, Italian + Indian restaurants' _and began striding down the hall until he reached a doorway branching off of the right side of the hall, revealing a flight of steps that led upwards out of sight. He stepped carefully up, watching his feet as to not trip. A minute later, he found himself in a medium-sized room with pale beige walls, a brown carpet, and white armchairs assorted throughout it. In the back of the room was a plump, redheaded woman with a sweet grandmotherly-like feeling about her.

"Excuse me? I'm Daniel Masters, the new student here?" He said, getting her attention away from the pile of papers she was looking over.

"Was that a question, or a statement?" She barked out authoritatively. Danny had the sudden image of the Lunch Lady.

"A mixture of both, I think. My father told me that I would have papers to fill out, so I came early, just in case." Mrs. Rotteweller smiled, her rough manner gone once more.

"I like you. The last kid who came in here wet his pants, he was so scared. Had to send him home... shame. Your father was right, by the way. Here you go!" She reached under her desk and pulled out a rather large stack of papers. "Sit anywhere you like as you fill them out." She shoved the pile into his open arms and motioned around the room. Hefting the papers into a more comfortable position, He stepped over to a particularly squishy-looking armchair and sat. Bending over the first paper in the stack, he read the first question.

**State your first, middle, and last name:**

Well, damn. Danny hoped that all the questions were like this. He held his pen closer to the smooth paper, and froze. _Or maybe not. _He stared down at the question. He couldn't very well put his real name, and he was pretty sure that announcing that he was Phantom on his school forms wouldn't go over too well with the principal. He relaxed his arm, letting the pen fall to his side. The secretary noticed this, as she raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Do you not know your own name?' And she would have been right. He filled in what he was sure of, hoping that his last name would flow once he got started. **Daniel James**, and after a moments hesitation, **Masters** was filled into the third blank space. He glanced down at the rest of the questions, flipping through the pages. The first few pages were full of questions about him. Race, gender, height, eye and hair color, et cetera. After that came health questions, meaning if he smoked, drank, had any addictions, how many times a year he had a health checkup, and if he was still a virgin.

**No.  
><strong>**No.  
>No.<br>0-1 times.  
>Definitely YES!<strong>

He went through the questions one by one, filling in bubbles, writing out answers, and checking boxes. Next came questions about his intelligence, physical fitness, talent... He went through all of them until he came to a large section full of questions like, **Define coppery. Define silvery. Now define irony. **Or **What color is Green tea? **

_What the heck? _He wondered.**  
><strong>

**What are you... Oh, wow. **Dark commented, coming to the front of Danny's mind to see what the issue was. **Having fun? **Danny barely restrained a scowl from dominating his expression.

_What do you think? _He quickly scribbled in the rest of the answers and pushed himself into a standing position. This movement caused the secretary to glance up, surprised.

"Finished already?" At Danny's nod, she motioned with one hand for him to come closer. He handed her the huge stack of papers for her to read through, seeing that he had answered every question. Just as he was about to leave, she said, "Wait a moment! You left a question blank!"

"Which one?" He stepped over to the desk, attempting to read the paper she had revealed upside down. She smiled and told him to relax.

"It's just a really short one. I'll fill it in for you. It's asking what your relationship to Mr. Masters is?" Danny closed his eyes. He had left that one empty on purpose, simply because he didn't know. Archenemy? Rival? Nemesis? He though over how they had interacted, not just in the past few months but since the college reunion all that time ago. He realized then what the answer was.

"Father. He's my father." With that said, he took the offered schedule and walked back out into the hallway.

.

.

.

Thalia sighed as she waked into the school building, early as always. Her father never seemed to understand that school didn't start until seven, and there was absolutely NOTHING for a teenage girl to do for an hour until other people started arriving. Then again, it wasn't like he ever actually listened to her when she was talking and when he did, he would always respond with some weird old catch phrase like, _The early bird catches the worm, Thalia. _Or, even worse, he would get onto her for complaining about something so small. He would go into this huge rant about-

"GAH!" She collapsed on the ground, barely catching herself as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Watch where you're going!" She glanced up to see who she had crashed into, expecting it to be one of the teachers that would occasionally leave their crypts (cleverly disguised as classrooms as to cast of suspicion while they slowly turned the student body into mindless slaves. They had already succeeded with several students... Either that, or the victims were actually just hopeless nerds as the counselor kept trying to convince her. Thalia was immune to her vampire mind tricks, however, so she would not be convinced!). It was instead a very familiar face, but she just couldn't place it at first.

"I apologize for crashing into you like that. You okay?" He offered her a hand, which she ignored as she pushed herself to her feet and brushed off her skirt. She glanced at his face again, trying to place where she had seen it before.

"Do I know you?" She questioned, cocking her head to one side curiously. His face was blank for a minute as he appeared to think. All of a sudden, she could almost see a light go on in his head. He swallowed and appeared to think of something to say.

"Oh, you must have met my cousin! He did mention meeting a group of girls the other day in the mall." She could tell that this wasn't the whole truth, but decided not to push it. She thought back, and remembered the boy Ally had introduced her to just yesterday. That boy and the one in front of her right now could have been the same person, except that this one had silver and black locks in place of the creamy white of the one in the mall, and he had noticeably less muscle and skin tone (**A/N: Seriously, why is Danny tanner as a ghost? It makes no sense!). **No, she decided, they couldn't be the same person. But they were certainly very similar.

"Yeah, that must be it. You know, he never did introduce you mind..." She trailed off, making it as obvious as she could that she expected a name from his mysterious boy. He apparently understood.

.

.

.

"Yeah, no problem Thalia. I'm Daniel Masters, but you can call me-" He paused. Did he really want to drag the past with him like a toddler would drag a blanket? No, he really didn't. The past was the past, and it was never going to come back. No matter how much he wished it to, the past was dead. He could never go back to it, and he really didn't want to. Having people call him Danny like they did in Amity Park would just be rubbing large, sharp chunks of salt in the wound with an electric sander. In other words, painful beyond comparison. "Dan. Just Dan would be great. My cousin you met is visiting from England, and isn't going to be staying very long. In fact, he left today."

"Oh, that's too bad." Danny smirked at what a terrible liar she was. He decided to enlighten her on this fact, so that she could improve on it for the future.

"You do know that you are a really bad liar, right? Did you not like him or something?" She shifted slightly under his gaze, and muttered her response so quietly at first that he had to strain to hear her, but she gradually got louder until she was speaking in her normal voice.

"Or something. Was there somewhere you needed to be right now, or were you just running into people to see how they would react?" Danny glared at her before chuckling softly.

"If I am recalling correctly, I was just walking along, minding my own business, when _you _ran into _me. _And nice job at changing the subject, by the way." Thalia's face reddened slightly, whether from embarrassment or anger Danny couldn't tell. He sighed and answered her question seriously.

"Actually, I was looking for Room 777." The redness vanished from the girl's face as she raised her brows. She appeared to find this statement hilarious. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" She bit her lip and began walking down one of the corridors, with Danny following closely behind.

"Oh, nothing. That's Mr. Roedlive's classroom is all. He's um... kind of mentally insane. Screams about how he's going to take over the world at least once every class period, but other than that he's not too bad, really." Danny stared mutely at her for a minute as they continued walking down the hall.

_Is she freaking kidding me?_

**I don't think so, but you can ask. **And ask he did. "Seriously?" She nodded, grinning like an idiot. Well, maybe not _like..._

"The dude's completely bonkers. You can get away with a lot in his class, though." _Let me see, insane, screams out his plans every chance he gets... Who does that sound like?_

**Vlad?**_  
><em>_  
>I was <em>going_ to say Technus, but yeah, he does too. _Dark laughed at this as he asked Thalia out loud, "What class does he teach?"

"Electronics." _Told you so... _Danny couldn't keep the amused tone out of his voice as he spoke to Dark. He smile minutely and pushed Dark to the back of his mind so that he could continue his previous conversation without interruption.

"Cool. Are you in his homeroom?" Thalia shook her head as she responded.

"No, but I wish I was. Instead, I'm in," her voice darkened, "Mrs. Roselyn's." Danny raised his brow at the change in tone.

"I take it you don't like her?" Thalia glowered at him before she responded.

"She's too _nice. _Nobody is that nice unless she's hiding something or is evil. Or both." He smirked at her, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Sounds like my old guidance counselor... Hey, is this my class?" Indeed, they had just passed a door labelled 777. Thalia stopped and glanced back at what he was pointing at. She face-palmed and turned around, her face scarlet.

"Yes, it is. And that was exactly what I was going to say at that moment before you interrupted me."

"Mhmm." Just then, his ghost sense went off. He felt a cold mist begin to rise up his throat, causing him to hold his breath until the feeling passed. "Alright, see you later, I suppose." At Thalia's surprised look, he began to worry that he hadn't entirely muffled the blue wisp.

"What was that?" She asked, pointing towards his face. He groaned, thinking fast.

"What was what?" Playing dumb was usually best. This caused Thalia to blink confusedly.

"I could have sworn I just saw..." Danny tried his best to look curious. "Oh, never mind. See you later, then." Danny smiled and walked into his classroom.

When he did so, he was greeted by the sight of Technus, glowing green skin and all, attaching an electric fence charger to the bottom of one of the metal student chairs. When the door opened, he spun around and stood in front of the chair he was working on.

"You are early, human- _ghost child?"_ Danny leaned back against the door frame and waved lazily.

"That's me. Isn't it kind of risky to be in ghost mode in a place like this?" Like always, Technus was more than ready to exclaim his 'scheme'.

"Nonsense! I, Technus, master of technology, have hacked into the surveillance system of this human school! The security guards are currently watching the viral video that the humans call 'Nyan Cat'! They are unaware of anything that goes on in this room, ghost child." Danny glanced at the ghost, seriously annoyed.

"Okay, first of all? Why are you even here? Was Amity Park not good enough for you? And second... Nyan Cat? Really, Technus? Are you _trying _to cause their heads to explode?" At the mention of exploding, Technus's eyes brightened. He quickly shook of this momentary cheerfulness, however, and answered Danny's question.

"Well, I was just floating through the ghost zone, minding my own business by your parent's portal, when the thing _implodes _on me. I was blown all the way to Walker's prison! I-" Danny held up a hand slowly, causing Technus to stop.

"Wait, you mean that the portal just exploded? It's not there anymore?" Technus seemed exasperated.

"Yes, ghost child, I believe that's what I said." Danny grinned. This was just too perfect. This meant that he didn't have to worry about Amity being overrun with ghosts, and that he didn't have to rescue them from ghosts anymore. There was just one problem... This one ghost that had supposedly leaked out of Vlad's portal. He attempted to raise a barrier between himself and Dark so that he could think, but Dark stopped him.

**I thought I told you not to do that anymore, **grumbled Dark. **It feels weird.**

_Oh yes, I'm sure that whatever it feels like is far worse than having a voice in your head._

**Do you have any idea what it's like _being _a voice in someone's head?**

_Okay, okay, geez. _He paused as he tried to put together a way to phrase this without sounding too evil-villainy. _What should we do about Technus? He's not a very powerful ghost, and he hasn't hurt anyone yet, but I don't want to risk him spilling my secret to the class. "Class, meet your new classmate, Danny Phantom.. Oops, I mean Masters." _Dark chuckled.

**That wouldn't go over too well. I have an idea, but you won't like it. **Danny listened carefully, wincing once Dark had finished explaining all the details. He searched hopelessly for any flaw in the plan. He really didn't want to do this...

* * *

><p>Thalia Kent was halfway down the hallway before she realized something. <em>Yeah, no problem Thalia. <em>The new kid, Dan, had addressed her by name... Yet somehow, she had no recollection of introducing herself. She froze, realizing what an idiot she had been. She spun around and dashed down the hall back towards the classroom. It was not until she got within a few feet of the door that she heard someone screaming. Being that this was room 777, she naturally paid it no heed. That is, until the door flew backwards out of the doorway and smashed against the wall opposite. Thalia stumbled back in shock as she realized that pressed against that door was the possibly _late _Mr. Roedlive. Her fears were relieved when a small groan was issued from the limp form. Just as she was about to rush over and ask if he was alright, a blast issued from a patch of empty air and smashed into the teacher's limp figure.

"Mr. Roedlive!" Out of the cloud of smoke issuing from the doorway ran a coughing Dan, who leaned on the doorframe for support. A trail of blood trickled down his jaw as he stumbled towards Thalia. "Thalia, run! Get help!"

She hesitated, not wanting to leave the two with whatever the hell it was that kept shooting green blasts at her teacher. Her mind was made up for her when an invisible force shoved her back ten feet, away from the wreckage. Thankfully she didn't get hurt at all, but it was enough to send her running. Just as she dashed around a bend, there was an enormous green explosion from behind her. It was accompanied by a drawn out, pained shriek that she hoped against hope was from the attacker.

"NO!" That was clearly Dan's voice. She put an extra burst of speed into her run, fighting against her common sense that told her it was too late.

* * *

><p>The teenage boy in front of him was clearly distraught, that much even Officer Kendall could figure out. The poor kid was huddled in his seat, shivering with fear and flicking his gaze from side to side as if he expected something to jump out at him like in one of those cheap horror movies. He certainly looked like one of the survivors in in that new teenage thriller, what was it again? Oh yes, <em>Innocent Blood II. <em>However, he didn't really appear to be turning into a zombified vampire creature, so Kendall decided that it wasn't a likely cause for the disaster at that snotty rich kid school.

He cleared his throat as he shuffled the papers in his hands, catching the teen's curious gaze. He sighed and propped his elbows on the table between Kendall and the boy. He felt for the kid and all, but this was a major investigation and his superiors wanted the kid's statement by yesterday.

"Hey, buddy. Look, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to answer some questions for me." The boy, no older than fifteen, swallowed back tears and nodded.

"I understand." Kendall gazed at him sympathetically before starting to question the kid.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to start from the beginning. You weren't really that comprehensible when we first picked you up from the school..." This was a bit of an understatement. When they had finally showed up to the scene, he had been sitting against the wall mutely with his knees pressed up against his chest, staring at the mound of rubble as if he couldn't believe what had happened. Understandable, really. Officer Kendall had never seen anything like it in his life, watching those tapes over and over again looking for evidence. The teacher's screams were imprinted in his mind for possibly the rest of his life... That poor kid. "Now, explain to me what happened."

The kid swallowed before closing his eyes with a wince. He appeared to be recalling the event. "I had just left the office to fill out some paperwork, and I ran into one of my classmates... kind of literally. She showed me to my classroom, Mr. Roedlive's classroom, and went off to her own homeroom. I had been seated in my chair for a few minutes before I heard an eraser hit the floor. It had fallen off of the board directly in front of the door, and the teacher went to pick it up. As soon as he crouched down to grab it, a bright green energy blast comes out of nowhere and blasts both Mr. Roedlive and the door outside into the hall..." The boy falters, swallowing again causing his Adam's apple to bob. "I have no idea where it came from. It just... appeared. Anyways, I knocked my desk over in a frantic attempt at getting to him to help, and whacked my head on the desk next to me. Then another blast shot into the hall, and I guess that it made it's mark as well. I had screamed out his name in reflex, hoping that he'd answer me, but he obviously doesn't. I was still a tiny bit disoriented from banging my head, but I stumble out the door to see if he's okay. Then I see the mess against the wall, and tell my classmate, who's the only one in the hall at the time, to get help. I tried to run over to see if he was alright, but I was shoved back by something I couldn't see just as this figure appears in mid-air."

Kendall would have thought that the kid had gone bonkers if he hadn't seen the video footage himself, and even then he had his doubts. Seriously, a guy appearing in mid-air? But his story checked out all right. "Can you tell me what this figure looked like?" The video had been blurry at best, and they had no description except for whatever this boy told them.

"You guys must think I'm mentally unstable or something..." The boy chuckled nervously. "But anyways, I didn't really get a good look at him. It happened so fast, and there was a lot of dust clouding the air. But he was wearing a black and white outfit... I think it was one piece, but I'm not sure. And bright white hair, I remember that as well. He was about five and a half feet tall, probably a bit more, actually. I'm sorry sir, but that's all I remember."

Officer Kendall sighed. It was a very inexact profile, but it was definitely better than nothing. Now all that was left to do would be to look out for flying teenagers with white hair wearing a unitard. _I don't get paid enough for this. _He sighed and glanced at the boy who was huddled in his seat, black and silver hair hanging in his face. He watched the hair dangle there for a minute. For some reason, that was getting on his nerves.

"Do you need a hair band? Here." He pulled open his desk drawer and held out one of the bands scattered around the drawer. The teen raised an eyebrow but accepted it, pulling the strands back into a multicolored ponytail.

"The janitor sticks them in there when she finds them on the floor." He explained, satisfied now that he could see the boy's face. He was surprised at the sadness inscribed on the boy's features, and felt like he had to comfort him. "You'd be surprised how many reports like this we get per year."

"Floating people in unitards?"

"Lord no. Teachers getting vaporized."

"I know what I'm not going to be when I graduate." Kendall laughed. Kings students had a sense of humor. The things you learn in this line of work... His job done, he leaned back in his soft chair and relaxed.

"You should get back to class. Do you want an officer to drive you back to your school? You still have half a day left, if my clock is right." The boy, quite understandably, winced. At his age, Kendall wouldn't have wanted to go either.

"No, I think I'll be able to get there on my own. Strangers freak me out, and especially right now... I think I'll be fine walking." Kendall nodded as the boy walked out.

"Wait! I forgot to ask your name. I need it for the files." The kid winced, one step away from the door.

"Um, yeah, right. It's Daniel Masters, Dan for short. Got it? Bye!" Dan dashed out the door, shutting it behind him. Kendall stared at that spot from which the boy had disappeared, stunned.

"Masters?" He whispered, still staring. In his career, he had had only one run in with Mr. Masters, and it had scared the pants off of him. The man had been so formal and strict, almost the exact opposite of the boy who had just left. Dan had seemed so quiet and understanding... Perhaps he had misheard the boy? But he was sure of what he had heard, even though it made no sense. As far as he knew, Mr. Masters was a bachelor without any children. It just didn't make any sense! His mind just couldn't connect the shy, humble teenager to the monopolizing businessman that he had met a few years ago.

At their last meeting, the man had publicly humiliated him, causing him to barely scrape up enough votes to get elected. Kendall honestly couldn't believe that that video footage had survived all that time. The video that Mr. Masters had played was from one of Kendall's earlier years in the police force. Apparently, a man had brutally murdered his wife and daughter in their home, and had gone immediately to the police station to turn himself in. He still remembered the short conversation they had had...

"_Excuse me? I'm here to turn myself in." A man stuck his head through the doorway of Kendalls room just as he hung up the phone from a distressing call._

_"I don't have time for this! I have a major crisis to deal with!"_

_"No, you don't understand. I am the major crisis!"_

_"If you'll wait here, I have to go to a crime scene. Apparently a woman and her daughter were murdered in their home."_

_"But-!"_

_"I'll be right back, sir."_

_ "But-!" He was cut off as the door closed._

Kendall groaned and took a bottle of aspirin out of his desk. He had been ridiculed for that for years, and right when he thought it was over, Masters just had to pull out the tape and rub it in his face. Or more accurately, in the faces of the voters. Ever since then, he had a personal vendetta against the man,. And he had just let his one chance for revenge slip through his fingers. Or did he...? A plan began to formulate in his mind.

.

.

.

Danny sped down the street, searching for a place where he could go ghost without being seen by anyone. He would have settled for a phone boot, but he unfortunately hadn't passed one in his walk and was searching for the next best thing.

**Nice job back at the police station, by the way. I almost thought you were really a poor victim. **A compliment from Dark was rare, and Danny wasn't stupid enough to pass it off as one.

_I've had practice. Nice job back at the school, I almost thought you really were evil. _A deep chuckle erupted from Dark as Danny kept up a steady pace, trying to find a safe place to change. Finally he spotted an alleyway shrouded in enough shadows that no one would notice the change. He sped into it, pressed himself against the wall, and reached for the pocket of cold inside him that was his ghost half. This triggered the blue rings to wash over him, making him less muscular but tanner. His hair bleached out and his eyes changed to a dark, glowing green as his familiar hazmat suit appeared in the place of his dress clothes. All of a sudden, a thought made him stop.

_How was I so stupid?_

**_You_'ll have to be more specific.**

_I spent all that time making sure no one made the connection between Fenton and Masters, and I've been changing into Phantom and letting people see me! _A pause.

**I see... all someone has to do is look up Danny Phantom, see missing person reports from Amity Park, and realize how much you and Danny Fenton look alike.**

_Exactly!_

**Did you ever consider changing costumes?**

_Yes, but I can only take it off for a couple hours at a time!_

**Did you try** **transforming it?**

_Huh?_

**Your costume was fused to your body during the electric shock. It is a part of your power, which means you can alter it just like you alter your body. You never wondered why it can turn invisible and intangible without you having to concentrate? **

_I try not to think to hard. It hurts my head. _Dark snorted.

**Think about what you want your outfit to look like. It's no harder than aiming an ectoblast. You know, **Dark commented as Danny began to focus, **This explains why you went around all those years in a hazmat suit. I was afraid it was a hereditary disorder.**

Danny snorted ruefully as he focused on his suit, imagined it shifting into another form. The outfit he pictured firm in his mind, a released the tiniest bit of energy into his will. He felt a warm breeze blow through him as his skin began crawling uncomfortably. This went on for about minute as the outfit was set to the last detail. At least, he hoped so, as his eyes were closed in concentration. When he was sure it was over, he stared down at his new outfit. He had based it off of an outfit in a comic book he had used to read when he was younger, from a vigilante.

He spent a moment admiring the outfit, flexing his digits in the black fingerless gloves before clenching them in a fist and walking out of the alley, his long black coat flapping against his ankles with each step. His untamed white hair was dangling in his face, concealing one eye. A white bolt of lighting streaked down one tight black pant leg, and a group of jagged white lines on the back made his DP symbol. His white long-sleeved shirt accented the look, balancing out most of the dark colors.

**Nice. The combat boots were a bit much, but it could be useful at some point. The spikes on the gloves were a nice touch as well, Danny boy. Who knew you had style?**

_...Thanks? I guess... And don't call me that._

**What? Danny boy? Why?**

_...Bad memories. _Dark quietly agreed, in his own weird way, not to call him that. He now however was trying to come up with a new pet name to annoy him with, so he couldn't be too thankful.

**Hey Ghostie!**

**Rocket man?**

**Checkers?  
><strong>

**Ooh! I know! Dan-dan!**

_Call me that and die._

The annoying pet names continued for about ten minutes until Danny got to the school and changed back in the outdoor toilet, walking into the school. He checked his watch, then the schedule. He was at this time going to Fifth period, which meant that he had missed lunch. He sighed and hefted his briefcase in his hand as he began up the hallway towards his class. This was Mandarin Chinese, which was bound to be tons of fun. Seriously, who's bright idea was this? He was failing English, for god's sakes!

He winced as the walked past a room with the door blown out of the wall, and a substitute stuttering through the directions to turn on the computers. The rubble from earlier was gone, mostly, and it was hard to believe that this whole thing happened just a few hours ago. He sighed and continued down the hallway to his foreign language class.

When he walked in the door, he was greeted by a tense silence as people froze mid-sentence to glare at him. Even the teacher stopped halfway through her _Āndùn xiàlái, lèi. _Apparently word had gotten around about Mr. Roedlive.

The teacher recovered the fastest. "Now now, _háizimen. _Mr. Masters is no more to blame than any of you, and I'm sure he feels terrible enough without all of you making it worse. Daniel, introduce yourself to the class."

Danny took a deep breath as if he was about to jump into a deep pool and stepped beside his teacher to speak. "Um, hi. I'm Daniel Masters, but I'd appreciate it if you just called me Dan, because Daniel is a bit too long. Also, if you ever feel the need to curse you can pretend you were just talking to me." His comment was followed by a short outbreak of laughter, but Danny wasn't kidding. His parents hadn't liked him cursing, so he had always told them that his imaginary friend's name was Dan. Original, right?

"My father is Vlad Masters, maybe you've heard of him." A boy in the back of the room asked,

"Is that why your hair is like that?"

"Actually, I had an unfortunate accident with some peroxide this morning. I did not do this on purpose."

"But I thought Mr. Masters didn't have any children?"

"It's called adoption. It's quite common, actually." With this said, he nodded to the class and sat down in an empty seat near the back. When he was seated, the teacher began handing out quizzes.

"Now, Dan, I know you just got here, but this is to find out what you know. Just do your best and I'm sure you'll be fine." Danny swallowed.

_Hey Dark? You don't know any Chinese, do you?_

**Do you _think _I know any Chinese?**_  
><em>

**...**_I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm soooooo sorry that took me so long! I've just had a long summer, and I really didn't have a lot of time. I discovered boys, and Fanfiction kind of went away from the front of my mind for a while. Just kidding. Sort of... I did my best on this chapter. And since I haven't said this in a while, I don't own Danny Phantom. Though have you heard they might be putting it back on the air?  
><em>**

**_First person to translate the chinese gets a virtual hug. Unless they happen to be Tyson Ritter, then they get traced down, kidnapped and brought to my secret underground lair. Not kidding.  
><em>**

**_Till next time! Oh yeah, I need some OC's for some other chapters. Anyone who would like to participate in this is welcome to. Each name should be followed by two adjectives of any type.  
><em>**


End file.
